Puppy eye
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: - ¿Carlos? – pregunto dudoso aquel joven, observando como aquel dulce niño se encontraba totalmente cubierto de sangre, aquel liquido carmesí que manchaba aquellas hermosas pecas y sus preciadas ropas de diseño único, en su mano con fuerte agarre una pequeña daga manchada de sangre era sacada muy lentamente del cuerpo sin vida de aquel joven que exhalaba su ultimo aliento. Jaylos
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy eye**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Cordero.**

" _ **No hay nada más hermoso que el amor entre un psicópata y una suicida. Él**_ _ **mataría por ella**_ _ **y**_ _ **ella moriría por**_ _ **él"**_

-¿Carlos? – pregunto dudoso aquel joven, observando como aquel dulce niño se encontraba totalmente cubierto de sangre, aquel liquido carmesí que manchaba aquellas hermosas pecas y sus preciadas ropas de diseño único, en su mano con fuerte agarre una pequeña daga manchada de sangre era sacada muy lentamente del cuerpo sin vida de aquel joven que exhalaba su ultimo aliento - ¿Qué..? – mas antes de que pudiera seguir cuestionándole, aquellos enormes y marrones ojos que se encontraron vacios ahora se inundaban de lagrimas y aquellos firmes dedos que sostenían el arma homicida le dejaban caer con apuro, en pocos instantes aquel joven de piel morena se encontraba con un pequeño niño entre sus brazos que entre sollozos repetía que fue un accidente, que aquello no era su culpa, que no quería regresar a la isla y Jay le creyó.

Jay le creyó a aquel hermoso niño, porque aun después de todos esos meses, de todo aquel tiempo que vivían en paz entre aquellos ciudadanos siempre hubo aquellos que nunca los aceptaron, hubo agresiones en varias ocasiones, discriminación por aquellos que se suponían era los buenos de nacimiento y aun cuando mas niños villanos tuvieron su misma oportunidad, cuando otros al igual que ellos eligieron el bien y lo demostraban cada día siempre les atacaron, a veces eran palabras, susurros hirientes entre paredes y pasillos.

Pero había veces, pequeñas ocasiones en que las cosas iban mas físicas, ellos eran niños villanos su palabra no tenia valor contra aquel pueblo de bondadosa gente, Evie fue la primera en conocer esta maldad y si no fuera por Doug ¿quién lo diría?, ella tendría otro amargo recuerdo de ese lugar, Mal bueno ella ya era demasiado intimidante con su magia como para intentar algo, además de que la gente no era estúpida y no se arriesgarían a tocar la propiedad de su rey, con Jay se considero una broma, una venganza de aquellos chicos que fueron derrotados en el Tourney que se llevaron a su mejor jugador para abandonarlo en medio del bosque amarrado a un árbol y totalmente desnudo, solo una broma dijeron y no paso a mas, y aun que ansiaban venganza lo dejaron pasar.

Y Carlos, o el pequeño niño villano que todos veían como un blanco fácil siempre fue protegido por sus amigos, incluso Ben luego de la broma de Jay comenzó a protegerle, pero uno no puede cuidar algo tan hermoso por siempre y esa vez vino por Carlos, lo que pocos sabían era que ese niño no era débil, que una daga estratégicamente guardada en su bota siempre lo acompañaba y que por mas frágil que pareciera el era fuerte.

Así que si, Jay le creyó, acepto sus palabras como la pura verdad, consoló al pequeño con fuerza abrazándole con amor, callando sus sollozos con palabras de tranquilidad y procedió a hacer lo que cualquiera haría en su lugar, oculto el cuerpo en lo profundo del bosque sin preocuparse por las consecuencias, nadie extrañaría a un maldito violador de niños que creyó encontrar una presa fácil.

Lo que Jay no sabia era que Carlos tomo un recuerdo de aquel atacante, que los cocodrilos igual lloran cuando matan a sus victimas y que aquella vez no fue la primera para el pecoso de Vil.

* * *

La primera vez tiene que agradecérselo a su madre definitivamente si ella no le hubiera gritado y enviado lejos el jamás la hubiera conocido, esa mujer era hermosa, sobre todo su cabello, Carlos tenia solo 12 años de edad, pero brazos fuertes y una hermosa daga con la que se defendía de esa escoria en la isla.

Ella tenía el cabello más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, era sedoso brillante, algo inédito para un habitante de la isla, fantaseaba todo el tiempo con pasar sus dedos entre las hebras negras de este, en peinarlo de distintas formas y trenzarlo con todo tipo de patrones que pudieran ocurrírsele, el verla caminar por la isla al lado de aquel niño era un verdadero deleite para aquel niño.

No conocía su nombre, no sabía nada sobre ella a excepción que tenía un hijo, y que al igual que la mayoría de las madres de la isla no le importaba un comido, el día en que la siguió para descubrir donde vivía fue cuando lo vio, aquella mujer cargaba a su pequeño niño que berreando lloraba de hambre y dolor, gritos insistentes ocultaron el sonido de sus pasos detrás de ella, con horro Carlos observo como aquella mujer se adentro en el bosque para regresar horas después sin aquel pequeño bulto.

El no debió ir ahí, no debió seguir las huellas y encontrar aquel montículo de piedras apiladas descuidadamente, Carlos jamás había visto algo tan cruel como aquello, aquella mujer había matado a su niño, las marcas rojizas de manos en su cuello lo probaban, esa mujer era igual a ella, a Cruella, el no entendía como sobrevivió pero sabía muy bien que estuvo a punto de morir muchas veces, aun lo estaba y aquel pequeño niño no tuvo tanta oportunidad.

Su hermosa ninfa, su bello ángel de hermosos cabellos había resultado tan ruin como su madre, el no conocía al niño, un bebé menos en la isla apenas si seria notado, pero aquella mujer había manchado la pureza de su imagen con aquella acción, Carlos se sintió traicionado, ella no se merecía aquel hermoso cabello.

Ella era un prostituta, algo muy común en la isla, ese no había sido su primer hijo pero Carlos se aseguraría que será el último, le siguió para descubrir donde vivía aquella mujer asegurándose de que ella le encontrara en el acto, y fuera perseguido pues en su mano un hermosos pañuelo fue suficiente para hacerla caer en su trampa la guío al bosque donde usando simplemente sus manos termino con su vida ante sus ojos, verla morir fue espectacular, una imagen que quedaría grabada en su memoria, pues ahí al borde de la muerte cuando perdía hasta la última chispa de su vida se veía hermosa.

Carlos salió del bosque con el pañuelo en su cuello y un mechón de aquel hermoso cabello que termino convertido en su primera colita de perro, su mas preciado tesoro, la bufanda, esta fue robada por un chico de cabellos negros que paso corriendo empujándole, el no le vio bien pero eso no importaba entre sus manos tenía el verdadero tesoro.

La próxima vez que tomo otra vida fue totalmente en defensa propia, algún idiota le vio como una presa empujándole en un callejón, para el se le hizo claro lo que buscaba cuando fue empujado contra el suelo y un asqueroso pene se presento frente a su boca, Carlos trago resistiendo el impulso de vomitar y morderle para después apuñalar en la ingle, aquel hombre murió desangrado mientras Carlos dibujaba la tabla periódica en su piel con su sangre, el cabello de aquel hombre era inservible, quebradizo y lleno de sebo, pero al ver el hermoso contraste de aquellos patrones contra su piel le dio una idea.

Su madre le había enseñado desde muy joven a el arte de curtir la piel, recuerda todas aquellas pobres mascotas que desaparecían en la isla, aquellas bestias que eran llevadas a su casa para transformarse en mas abrigos de piel para ella, algo que horrorizaba a Carlos sobre todo el día en que su madre quiso usar a su amado gato, ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle algo tan cruel a un indefenso animal? Pensó él, tal vez los perros rabiosos lo merecían, pero alguien tan adorable como Belcebú no, definitivamente no, no cuando existía tanta escoria, no cuando todos esos despreciables seres humanos harían cuero de tanta calidad como un pobre animal.

Así que si Carlos se encargo de poner en marcha su idea, no fue difícil encontrar otro bastardo, un hombre que solía molestarle mucho y que aquella vez creyó que podría tener una presa fácil, pero el pequeño ya no era fácil, aquel hombre lucharía con fuerza, así que no, el jamás le ganaría a aquella masa de músculos, por lo que uso su cerebro, su inteligencia y capturo a su presa para luego deleitarse con su premio.

Y después de el vino otro, y luego otro y a nadie le importaba los cuerpos con partes faltantes encontrados en callejones de la isla, nadie parecía cuestionar aquellas muertes y a su madre nunca le importo aquellas sospechosas manchas carmesí que el pequeño traía en sus ropas al regresar a casa, así que Carlos era feliz, el podía seguir soportando aquella vida, los abusos de su madre, la escuela totalmente insatisfactoria siempre que él las tuviera, sus hermosas colitas y aquella colección creció, sus guantes de cuero nuevo, su chaqueta que lucía excepcional, sus botas de combate, todo resultado de su nuevo pasatiempo y eso era bueno, al menos lo fue hasta que lo conoció.

Jay era el típico ladón brabucón que siempre le robaba sus cosas, puede que él quisiera ponerle un alto pero sabía que no podía ganarle, no a el, ese chico era lo suficientemente fuerte para someterlo, aun cuanto tenía el cabello más hermoso y engañosamente suave, porque si lo había tocado una vez en aquella aventura por recuperar el personal de Maléfica poniendo de pretexto caer sobre él, pero bueno el caso era que jamás se le ocurriría que seria precisamente Jay al que podría tener como un aliado.

El haría lo posible para tener a aquel chico de su lado.

Entonces Carlos tomo la piel del último chico malo al que castigo que si bien no tenía el cabello suficiente para otra de sus colitas si mucha piel para trabajar, a la semana siguiente Jay fue el poseedor de un nuevo par de guantes nuevos, totalmente suaves, cómodos y resistentes, claro que el los tomo con mucha desconfianza pero al final los acepto, desde aquel día si Jay cuido de la espalda de ese pecoso nadie lo comentaba.

Carlos descubrió así la importancia de tener "amigos" la próxima vez se aseguro de que Mal consiguiera aquellas muñequeras que tanto quería y que Evie tuviera su capa de cuero para aquel hermoso atuendo azul que realizaba y en cuanto llego a Auradon, bueno digamos que tras elegir el "bien" y dejar que ese joven Rey se volviera parte de su "familia" Carlos tuvo que empezar a no solo curtir el cuero si no ahora tallarlo.

* * *

Así que se dejo llevar hasta lo profundo del bosque, perseguido por aquel que entre la bruma del alcohol seguía tratándole aun peor a como lo hacía normalmente, Carlos corrió con fuerza hasta caer entre la fría tierra, entre hojas y lodo fresco para satisfacción de su atacante aquel que de inmediato se acerco para darle seguramente una paliza.

Pero aquellos golpes nunca llegaron, en su lugar aquel chico observo como aquel sonrojado rostro le miraba con miedo, como aquellos enormes ojos marones se llenaban de miedo y ansiedad, como aquella playera se levantaba para dejar ver su pálido estomago, sus finas caderas, como aquellos rizos blancos estaban totalmente revueltos.

Y a él le agrado lo que vio, cambio entonces su enfoque lanzándose contra el pequeño, bajo sus pantalones para de inmediato someter al niño que se retorcía en un intento de liberarse, lamio su cuello con satisfacción saboreando el miedo en su víctima.

-No finjas que no te gusta… perra – susurro a su oído causando un estremecimiento más grande en el niño que dejaba de pelar a cada instante – voy a joderte tan duro que vas a rogarme por mas – volvió a burlarse de él, mientras intentaba desabrochar los acostumbrados short del indefenso chico, mientras sus manos se hundían entre su ropa buscando su premio y aquellos labios se perdían en su cuello nuevamente.

-Oh Chad… eres un niño malo – susurro el pequeño dejando completamente de llorar confundiendo un poco al joven que aun hurgaba entre sus pantalones deteniéndose en seco al sentir como aquel metal se hundía a su costado – pero tienes un hermoso cabello.

Carlos se dejo caer, el atrajo a la mosca con una dulce promesa, como una flor mortal que atrae a su víctima, el se miro indefenso y en cuanto aquel príncipe se distrajo lo suficiente el pequeño "niño indefenso" tomo aquel puñal y lo enterró con fuerza a su costado, abrazo entonces con sus piernas aquellas que eran mucho más fuertes de lo que parecían y le apreso sobre él para remover aquella arma dentro del chico que ahora luchaba para liberarse.

Pero no duro mucho, la vida de aquel príncipe pronto se extinguía y Carlos se deleito mirando a sus ojos como aquellos pasaban de la lujuria al dolor en solo unos segundos, cuando el cuerpo sobre él se hizo insoportable los giro a ambos para quedar arriba y volver a apuñalarle, hizo tantos cortes como quisiera, la piel de Chad no era funcional pero su cabello, aquellos hermoso hilos de oro eran el premio mayor, el tomaría cuanto pudiera y entonces…

Entonces Jay lo descubrió, al parecer alguien si los había seguido, aquel chico que le miro con preocupación, que observo la escena y tras escanear al pequeño la confusión se hizo en el, así que Carlos, lloro, se arrojo a sus brazos y le suplico perdón, le pidió guardar el secreto y no contarlo a nadie, Carlos le miro pidiéndole ayuda tras asesinar a un príncipe de Auradon.

No es mentira que Carlos se sintió confundido, Jay le había ayudado, ese joven realmente le había creído, le consoló y posteriormente se encargo de ocultar el cuerpo susurrando palabras tranquilizantes todo el tiempo, claro que logro tomar su premio de aquel cuerpo sin vida, pero mentiría si no admitiera que él quería mas, no piel, pero si tal vez dejar un hermoso regalo para la policía que no podía atraparle, pero bueno Jay tenía una mejor idea enterrando el cuerpo lo más profundo que pudo en aquel bosque, ese chico definitivamente fue muy útil, incluso desapareció todas las pruebas del ataque, cuando termino aquel lugar no parecía la escena de un brutal asesinato, el también insistió en regresar a la habitación que compartían y llegar a una historia en común.

Entonces en cuanto aquellas puertas se cerraron Jay volvió a abrazarle, le explico que en cuanto le vio salir con Chad se preocupo, que tras no encontrarlo en los jardines les busco con locura y tras escuchar la risa de Chad la ira dentro de él era presente, le confesó con gran alivio que si no lo hubiera hecho Carlos esa noche aquel príncipe bastardo moriría por tocar algo tan preciado para Jay.

Y entonces ese joven le beso, acerco sus labios a los de él en un toque perfecto, le tomo de las caderas con suavidad y tras acunar su rostro se esforzó en retirar el tacto de aquel que le había mancillado antes, pero Carlos no respondió, el niño confundido se quedo en blanco sin saber qué hacer y Jay entendiendo esa negativa se alejo de inmediato pidiendo disculpas.

Pero Carlos no podía dejarle ir, no ahora que veía lo útil que podía llegar a ser Jay, no cuando necesitaba a alguien que le protegiera como él, no ahora que le había descubierto, no cuando el cabello de Jay era tan sedoso y hermoso, así que Carlos volvió a acercarle, con timidez y algo de miedo bien fingido le sonrió, susurro una disculpa para volver a acercarse y besarlo, le pidió entre sollozos y lagrimas falsas borrar toda huella de aquel que intento atacarlo.

Jay no se negó, tomo al niño con dulzura y le llevo a la cama, beso cada pedazo de su piel y sustituyo aquellas marcas con las suyas, acaricio cada golpe y magulladura, Jay le hizo el amor como nunca mientras aquel pequeño se aferraba con fuerza a su cabello entre los dedos y admiraba toda aquella piel expuesta, aquel bello material para trabajar, pero Jay no podía morir, no cuando le susurro durante toda aquella noche cuanto le amaba, no cuando estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a regresar a la isla por él, no cuando el hermoso cabello de Jay lucia tan perfecto en el que Carlos quería conservarlo para siempre.

Carlos despertó muy temprano en la mañana dolido de la espalda baja pero completamente limpio, Jay aquel chico que aun dormía cómodamente a su lado debió limpiarle, el miro al joven aun dormido junto a él, observo el suave subir y bajar de su pecho, el rostro libre de preocupación en comparación con la noche anterior y aquellos hermosos mechones chocolates, Carlos no pudo resistirse mas a enredar sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos con suavidad, deleitándose con la perfección de estos causando que aquel joven abriera los ojos, Jay despertó con las caricias de aquel pequeño que tenía su corazón, procedió a besarle con dulzura entonces y prometerse que nada le pasaría nuevamente, el se encargaría de protegerte con su vida si era necesario y mientras procedía amarle nuevamente con toda la adoración que solo un verdadero enamorado puede dar Carlos se dijo que podía acostumbrarse a eso, a sentirse así amado o como fuera que se suponía que eso era.

* * *

Audrey estaba molesta, Chad había desaparecido desde hace ya cuatro días, su novio no era encontrado por ninguna parte y a nadie parecía importarle, incluso a sus padres que tomaron aquella desaparición como algún berrinche del niño y no es que no fuera la primera vez, el ya había desaparecido en contables ocasiones solo para regresar cuando el dinero se acababa por eso ahora no fue grande la diferencia para ellos, pero aquella princesa no podía dejarlo pasar.

Escucho de alguien de la fiesta que su novio y el pequeño De Vil discutieron cerca del bosque pero cuando esta le cuestiono el pequeño tuvo la osadía de encogerse de hombros y decir que él no tenía idea de donde estaba, entonces esa otra rata de la isla procedió a protegerle alegando estar toda la noche con el por lo que no podía sacar nada más.

Pero ella no se quedo así, no ella fue con el hada madrina para que esta obligara a hablar a esa pequeña rata, armo tal escándalo que incluso Ben y las otras pestes de la isla estuvieron presentes, entonces Jay revelo que ni él, ni Carlos sabían nada de Chad porque esa noche precisamente consumaron su relación y aun que Audrey no les creyó ni una palabra exigiendo pruebas, el pequeño se limito a quitarse la bufanda de su cuello y revelar un montón de marcas en el.

Las reacciones fueron para grabarse, Jay sonreía con satisfacción a una furiosa princesa que no podía creerlo todavía, Evie chillaba de emoción abrazando a su pequeño amigo, Mal dejo soltar un simple "ya era hora", un hada madrina escandalizada comenzó aquella charla sobre el sexo seguro que fastidio a los presentes mientras un Rey adolecente intentaba tranquilizarlo todo.

Así que si aquellos chicos solo recibieron pequeños regaños por comportamiento inapropiado dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, porque aun eran jóvenes y "Carlos es solo un niño Jay" palabras del hada pero el tema sobre Chad quedo totalmente olvidado.

Molesta ella no creyó ni un segundo aquella relación, claro que había visto a Jay coquetear con media escuela y todas ellas eran chicas, además de casi encontrarlo en situaciones no dignas de una dama con varias como para que ella se tragara el cuento de que era Gay, no, ella no lo creía, eso tenía que ser un engaño, porque aquel enano había sido el último en ver a Chad y algo estaba encubriendo.

Pero el tiempo paso, la sospecha contra Carlos murió y Audrey tuvo que admitir tiempo más tarde que efectivamente ellos eran pareja tras el gran cambio de Jay y la actitud tan dulce que ambos tenían para el otro.

Fue un mes después que la desaparición de Chad se le atribuyo a aquel asesino serial, aquel brutal sujeto que se deleitaba causando el mayor dolor a sus víctimas y tomando trofeos de ellos, pero sin cuerpo, ni pistas concluyentes no podía hacerse nada, usar la magia tampoco fue factible en este entonces pues las medidas de protección afectaban la magia de la gran hada.

Chad se convirtió entonces en un lindo recuerdo para la chica que lloro su desaparición, mas el tiempo trajo también paz al alma de la joven, porque puede que aun no tratara bien a Carlos o que su relación con Mal no fuera la mejor pero al menos Jay era totalmente soportable, así que cosas como verlos reír en el jardín por alguna tontería era cosa de todos los días, por eso cuando el joven moreno le pidió de favor buscar su cuaderno de química ella acepto de inmediato, entro entonces a la habitación buscando la dichosa libreta cuando tras abrir el cajón descubrió algo insólito, ahí arregladas en perfecto estado había no más de diez diferentes colitas de esas que Carlos solía usar todos los días, cada una de diferente color y largo y bueno ella conocía su obsesión del niño con los perros así que no podía culparlo ella tenía una colección de tiaras igualmente arregladas, mas antes de cerrar el dichoso cajón una colita llamo su atención, era más corta que las demás, de dorados cabellos y de aspecto tan real que ella creyó reconocerlo, la tomo entre sus manos para estudiarla con cuidado entonces palideció.

Ella sabía a quién pertenecía ese cabello, paso varias horas al día tocándole, muchas tardes alabándole y algunas noches acunándole, ese era el cabello de Chad, Carlos tenía una colita hecha con el cabello de su novio desaparecido, ella tenía razón el tenia algo que ver con su desaparición.

-Oh Audrey… has sido una niña muy mala – murmuro una joven voz congelándole en su lugar tras cerrar la puerta y asegurarle, ante la mirada de horror de la joven que se aferraba a la colita rubia en sus manos, recordó entonces aquellas otras muertes en Auradon, aquellas misteriosas muertes y todo hizo clic en su cabeza – ¿te he dicho que tienes un hermoso cabello?

A esa princesa de nada le sirvió gritar pues Mal coloco un encantamiento en la habitación de los jóvenes para no ser descubiertos nuevamente por ciertos ruidos en la noche, ella tampoco pudo correr muy rápido porque aquel niño era ágil y pudo someterla con facilidad, ella casi suspira de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió solo para revelar a Jay confundido por tener que usar su llave para entrar, mas este tras ver a la princesa debajo de su amor, volvió a perderse en aquellos ojos chocolates volviendo entonces a asegurar la puerta y dejarlo terminar con su trabajo, una enorme sonrisa de su amor tras su asentimiento de cabeza fue su recompensa y esa noche Jay nuevamente limpio por completo toda prueba de aquel delito.

Días más tarde Carlos tenía una hermosa colita nueva, de cabellos chocolates completamente sedosa, Jay lucia unos hermoso guantes nuevos de piel completamente negros, Evie fue la portadora de una nueva gargantilla de piel azulada, mientras que a Mal la futura reina del Auradon lucia aquellas muñequeras igualmente negras, pero el más agradecido fue Ben quien comenzaba una nueva colección de cinturones totalmente personalizados con relieves solo para él, como el que hoy en día lucia.

Años más tarde, cuando el Rey al fin tenía una reina a su lado, Ben miro el expediente, aquel que se había agrandado con los años, ya no se encontraban cuerpos y eso era lo más preocupante, pues las desapariciones se contaban por cientos, y aun que varias podían ser a causa de otras razones la mayoría eran bastante obvias, era él, el asesino que ahora vivía feliz mente en Auradon, pero Ben no podía atraparle, no sabiendo que él era igualmente culpable, así que lo ignoro, lo dejo pasar nuevamente, le dio la espalda a los hechos y se volvió a su cama para dormir con su esposa.

El no podría atraparle, no cuando sabia que para hacerlo tendría que pasar sobre Evie y Jay, no cuando sabía que Mal se pondría en pie para ellos, el no podía perderla, así que lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo.

Antes de acostarse tomo entre sus manos aquel cinturón de piel, aquel regalo, no, aquella burla a él y lo colgó, lo guardo junto a los otros, aquellos que nunca usaba a menos que fuera a verle, aquellos que eran un gran recordatorio de que fue él quien dejo entrar ese mal a su reino.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Este fic esta originalmente planeado para subir un catorce de febrero pero me distraje cosas pasaron y hasta ahora pude sacarlo de mi sistema, casi lo abandono pero por suerte aquí estamos.**

 **Odio cuando hacen parecer a Carlos como el niño más débil eh indefenso de todos, yo se que lo parece porque es tan lindo y frágil y toda la mierda que sufrió de abuso por parte de Cruella pero tienen que recordar que el también se crio en la isla, es hijo de un villano completamente, el debía saberse defender, a veces yo lo hago sonar así, como un niño indefenso y solo quería escribir algo que reflejara que Carlos no es la doncella débil a rescatar, además eh visto un montón de fic en donde Jay es o un asesino o un abusador con Carlos, bueno yo creo que Carlos sería mucho mejor psicópata con esa hermosa carita de inocencia que tiene, además dicen que la locura se puede heredar.**

 **Hey Hec, Chad y Audrey están muertos espero estés feliz yey!**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**

 **Una nueva víctima para Carlos?**

 **A diferencia de Carlos tengo una debilidad por los ojos hermosos, a veces quisiera tener las cabezas de todos los hombres con ojos hermosos en una repisa seria hermoso poder verlos, luego recuerdo que me da miedo que me vean dormir y se me pasa.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Secreto a voces

**Capítulo 2: Secreto a voces.**

" _Got a secret_

 _Can you keep it?_

 _Swear this one you'll save_

 _Better lock it, in your pocket_

 _Taking this one to the grave_

 _If I show you then I know you_

 _Won't tell what I said_

 _Cause two can keep a secret_

 _If one of them is dead…"_

Mal lo había conocido desde que ellos vivían en la isla, ella recuerda haber seguido al pequeño De Vil solo para poder molestar, tener a alguien a quien quitarle "su golosina", le vio entrar a una vieja bodega, minutos más tarde un hombre extraño que al parecer también le estaba acechando entro tras de él, en aquel momento Mal se debatía entre entrar y tratar de ayudarle, ella sabía muy bien lo que aquel hombre buscaba o irse de ahí y dejarle con su problema.

Ella entro, solo quería cerciorarse que aquel niño no estuviera muerto, solo tenía curiosidad por ver si Carlos De Vil lloraría como un bebé indefenso, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarle sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre mientras charlaba con él.

Mal no se quedó a escuchar aquello, ella salió de ahí porque definitivamente aquello no era para nada raro, aquel niño estaba bien, había matado a un hombre pero esas cosas pasaban en la isla, en aquel lugar donde podías morir en cualquier minuto.

Descubrió después que el cuerpo de aquel hombre fue encontrado desollado en aquella fabrica, noto también la nueva vestimenta de cuero del pequeño pecoso, ella sabía que su madre era una fanática de la piel pero se imagina que habían trazado la línea en los seres humanos, al parecer se equivocó.

Ella dejo de prestar atención cuando el quinto cuerpo apareció, después de eso ella tenía que recuperar el personal de su madre, luego intentar tomar para si la varita del hada madrina y después de eso eligieron el bien.

Cualquier recuerdo de aquel niño y sus inusuales regalos fue simplemente ignorado, hasta Chad, ella no sabía hasta qué punto Jay estaba involucrado, ni tampoco quiso preguntar de frente, ella solo podía observar a aquel joven completamente enamorado del pecoso, así que lo volvió a ignorar.

Jay era como su hermano, ya en Auradon entendió por qué confiaba tanto en él, porque siempre estuvo segura en que este cuidaría su espalda, para ella Jay fue el primero de su familia, así que cuando las desapariciones se hicieron más frecuentes al igual que los regalos miro hacia otro lado, aun cuando veía como su novio pasaba noches en vela preocupado por aquel misterioso asesino.

Un par de años después el día de su boda ella dio a cada uno un medallón, uno que ocultaría su presencia, que escondería su rostro a cualquiera que les viera cuando lo usaran, uno que les ayudaría a no quedar atrapados ni ser detectados por ninguna otra magia, Jay le agradeció aquel regalo con un gran abrazo mientras Carlos parecía realmente contento, ella se preguntó débilmente si aquella gran sonrisa en su cara era por ser aquel el día de su boda o por la vía de escape que les había entregado.

Las desapariciones no cesaron y cuando Jay le pidió algo totalmente absurdo ella accedió solo para intentar detener aquello.

Se dice que tener un hijo lo cambia todo, que les da una nueva perspectiva de la vida, que a veces es el camino para cambiarte, y aun cuando a sus madres no les funciono espero que estar en Auradon fuera lo que Carlos necesitaba, ella convirtió al pequeño pecoso en una mujer durante el tiempo necesario para procrear y gestar un hijo en su vientre, aquél niño deseaba tanto con todas sus fuerzas ser biológicamente un padre que se negó usar otro tipos de métodos, él quería que aquel niño fuera de ambos de Jay y de él, una muestra de su amor.

Y Mal le creyó.

Entonces una hermosa niña nació, de piel chocolatada, de rizos tan negros como la noche y profundos ojos café, aquella pequeña era una copia idéntica de Cruella, incluso había nacido con el mismo lunar de cabellos blancos donde la vieja mujer tenía que teñirlo, a diferencia de ella Carlos nació así su cabello deslavándose a blanco en las puntas algo que heredo a su hija, ni una pisca de Jay salió de él, por un segundo creyó que Carlos la rechazaría que vería en ella a su madre y nunca podría amarla, pero el niño volvió a sorprenderle y se aferró a su hija como un padre amoroso.

Las desapariciones cesaron, parecía que tener una hija era realmente lo que necesitaba Carlos, pues después de aquello ningún otro regalo volvió a ser dado a ninguno de ellos, el pueblo de Auradon pudo respirar tranquilidad al igual que su rey.

Aquello solo duro 3 años, en cuanto la pequeña niña creció lo suficiente para ser dejada con una niñera, el infierno se desato.

* * *

Jay llego a su casa como todos los días, la diferencia esta vez fue encontrar a su pequeña niña llorando en una esquina "Castigada" por su padre, las lágrimas caían por su pequeño rostro, las lágrimas de dolor por ser regañada de aquella manera tan cruel, entre sollozo y pequeños jadeos ella le conto a su Padre la razón de su castigo.

-Esto es demasiado Carlos… Charlotte aún sigue asustada por que le gritaste – hablo molesto el joven una vez que había bajado aquellas escaleras.

-Ella sabe que no debe bajar aquí – se defendió el otro cruzándose de brazos – este es mi espacio.

-Tiene 4 años y te estaba buscando – señalo aun desde las escaleras a unos pasos de él - ¡pero tú estás aquí abajo! – volvió a estallar en gritos – ¡con tu jodida perversión! – bajo los últimos escalones para señalar la habitación.

-Mi jodida perversión – gruño frunciendo la nariz indignado por llamar así a su trabajo, eso no era una perversión, era arte del más fino - no seas hipócrita Jay tu estas en esto tanto como yo – se alejó entonces de la mesa de trabajo donde bocetos de diseños hermosos y trajes se esparcían - usas todo lo que te doy.

-Le estoy poniendo final a esto – sentencio el árabe suspirando un poco se dio vuelta entonces para subir las escaleras - no te ayudare más tienes que parar – dijo dándole la espalda totalmente cansado, frustrado, molesto por tener que lidiar con eso, con lo que su amado Carlos hacía, el solo quería una vida normal, la vida aburrida que eligió para estar con Carlos.

-No puedes quitarme esto – Carlos susurro mirando la espalda de aquel hombre que ya subía las escaleras, la ira dentro de el ya empezaba a formarse, porque Jay estaba haciéndole elegir, le pedía dejar aquello que tanto amaba y definitivamente no podía permitirlo - si te molesta tanto déjame – soltó totalmente carente de emoción sonriendo al ver como Jay se detenía a mitad de su cabeza congelado por sus palabras - tanto Lotty como yo podemos continuar sin ti – y ahí estaba el gancho que se aseguró de construir, la red de seguridad que había construido por si Jay quería pararle, no podía dejarle escapar, no cuando era tan útil.

-No voy a dejarla – suspirando Jay dejo caer sus hombros derrotado sabiendo bien que iba terminar cediendo ante esa discusión - a ninguno – le incluyo pero aun así no quería verlo, no cuando sabía que en la cara de Carlos solo habría una mirada de autosuficiencia, cuando vería al chico regodearse con su victoria.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerle daño? – y su voz sonaba realmente indignada tanto así que Jay de inmediato se giró a mirarle - ¡eres un maldito idiota Jay!- jadeo sus ojos tenían lágrimas de impotencia, su rostro parecía realmente dolido ante las palabras de su amante- quiero que te vayas ahora mismo – señalo la puerta completamente furioso golpeando el piso con fuerza con su pie en un acto total de berrinche infantil - ¡no quiero volver a verte! – importándole poco despertar a su niña, a todo el vecindario, las enormes paredes del sótano eran tan gruesas que ningún sonido salía.

-Carlos no – Jay de inmediato corrió, al ver el dolor y traición en el rostro de su amado para reconfortarle - Babe yo sé que nunca serias capaz de hacerle nada pero esto se está saliendo de control – le tomo de los hombros para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos mientras este se negaba, mientras intentaba apartarse de su lado.

-No – le miro con ojos llorosos - Jay eres tú el que ahora me quiere dejar – su voz se quebró soltando al fin las lágrimas golpeando el pecho con sus puños en una perfecta actuación, manipulándole por completo- sé que es por alguna otra mujer no lo niegues.

-Yo no haría eso y lo sabes – el árabe se sorprendió por esto, por ver a su hermosos niño tan vulnerable, tanto como las primera veces que lo vio, le hizo recordar aquéllos días de escuela, donde Carlos siempre lloraba por temor a perderlo por alguna princesa.

-Claro porque tú siempre alejas a todas esas zorras que se tiran a tus pies – soltó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas aquéllas que fueron limpiadas por el pulgar de Jay con suavidad.

-Tú eres el que entra y sale de bares con un tipo diferente cada vez – le recordó, no había recriminación, no había celos, no ira, solo recordaba aquello, porque si él siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres incluso en su aburrido trabajo, no podía evitar su naturaleza, el ser coqueto estaba tan arraigado en su carne que las chicas caían por él, y sin embargo siempre las evito, les dejaba claro que estaba casado que tenía una familia, que Carlos era a quien amaba, pero era Carlos quien siempre salía a un bar, a caminar a altas horas de la noche, a buscar su lienzo para trabajar todo el tiempo frente a él.

-¿Y si soy una jodida puta por qué no te largas de una vez? – Carlos golpeó su pecho verdaderamente indignado, empujando a Jay hasta que este le soltó dándole la espalda totalmente despreocupado, regresando su atención a un cuchillo pulcramente lavado en su mesa de trabajo, Jay miro al hombre que amaba, miro más allá de él, detrás de su espalda, al nuevo lienzo que había conseguido y la ira se apodero realmente, porque Carlos le empujaba, porque ese niño simplemente le dejaría por alguien más que no fuera tan exigente, porque su hermosos niño podía tener a cualquiera.

-¿Para que vayas y te revuelques con ellos?- gruño con los celos recorriendo sus venas, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza en un intento de tranquilizar su ira, la naciente furia en su interior ante la actitud de Carlos.

-Como si realmente te importara – murmuro molesto aun de espaldas tomando otro cuchillo entre sus manos para limpiar con sus dedos la sangre en esta – al menos no tengo que escuchar sus quejas después de ser jodido por ellos.

Y aquello fue suficiente la ira de Jay se hizo presente ante las palabras de su esposo, de aquel joven que aún seguía amando desde lo profundo de su ser y aquel sentimiento de posesividad salió a la luz, tomo entonces al más joven para lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana azotando su espalda contra el frio concreto.

-Tu eres mío Carlos – gruño con sus rostros casi rozándose, el aliento cálido de Jay sobre la nariz de Carlos - lo has sido siempre y que no se te olvide – sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de su amado estremecerse bajo sus dedos, sus ojos no podían apartar la mirada de aquéllos labios rosados, aquéllos que tantas veces había besado, mordido, amado.

-Pruébalo – reto él, lamiendo sus labios sugestivo, mordiéndoles y entreabriéndoles para llamar más su atención siendo atacado de inmediato.

Y Jay le beso, devoro su boca con tanto ansia adueñándose de ella, marcando el ritmo al que sus lenguas se entre lazaban, Carlos movió sus caderas alienándolas, deleitándose con el sonido que aquel, de su esposo que soltó un gemido ante aquel contacto.

-Quiero que me jodas ahora mismo Jay – murmuro mordiendo ahora el labio de Jay - aquí – volvió a juntar sus labios en otro beso necesitado - en la pared – jadeo necesitado el joven después de morder aquella oreja con dulzura, luego de entrelazar sus dedos aquellos que soltaron el cuchillo para perderse entre los largos cabellos del árabe.

-Vamos a la cama – respondió su marido desviando aquellos labios hasta su cuello, lugar donde mordió con fuerza – no frente a él – susurro delimitando con su lengua aquella mordida apenas visible.

-Esta sedado no despertara en horas- jadeante el chico empujo su cuerpo contra el de Jay - te necesito ya – insistió nuevamente, empujándole para desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón, para deshacer su camisa.

Así que Jay cedió, se dejó desprender de aquella blanca tela que cubría su cuerpo, se dejó cubrir con aquella sangre extraña que las manos de su amor dejaban a su paso entre sus músculos, se dejó seducir por el único ser que tenía firme control sobre él.

Carlos se despojó de sus pantalones en tiempo record, decorando con aquella sangre la hermosa piel expuesta de Jay, quien seguía aún devorando su cuello marcándole como su propiedad, quien arremetía contra sus caderas con fuerza y así mientras su trasero era levantado por las firmes manos del árabe, mientras sus piernas se aferraban con fuerza a las caderas de aquel que se preparaba para embestirle aun sin preparación a sabiendas que podía soportar tal dolor, aquel tercer hombre en la habitación despertó.

Aquella pobre victima que fue atrapado en un descuido, aquel que había sido torturado bastante tiempo ya fue despertado de su ensueño para ver aquella escena frente a él, mas sus ataduras eran las de una profesional y su boca estaba firmemente sellada, aquel hombre no tuvo más opción que mirar aun en contra de su voluntad como el pecado y la degeneración se daba frente a él.

Y Carlos sonrió, él sonrió jadeante ante la primera embestida, jadeo suplicante por mas mirando directamente a los ojos de aquel que aun miraba con horror, Carlos se deleitó con la ira frustrada de aquel homofóbico que solía gritar y acosar a todas aquellas parejas que salían a caminar al parque.

Porque Carlos no era un asesino como todos creían, no, pero él tampoco era un héroe, Carlos era un artista, alguien que hacia tanta belleza de basura como ese hombre que con sus hirientes palabras causo el suicidio de varios jóvenes que su único pecado era amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, por eso había sido elegido, por eso él le dio aquella poción que Mal fabrico especial para él, aquella que le obligaba a mirar aquel acto que tanto le repugnaba.

Así que Carlos sonrió, gimió llamando a su amante que volvía a embestirle con fuerza, desgarro la piel de la espalda de Jay para marcarla también, creo patrones que solo el comprendía mientras su amante le amaba con pasión, se dejó manipular con fiereza en aquella pared, Carlos no dejo mirar a aquel hombre guiñándole un ojo luego del gemido más obsceno que pudo lanzar, burlándose de aquel que no podía más que llenarse de ira.

Jay solo volvió a embestirle, ignoro aquella tercera respiración que ahora agitada inundaba la sala, ignoro el lugar, las pieles colgadas a unos metros, la mesa llena de utensilios dignos de una carnicería, ignora el olor a sangre y miedo, Jay cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, el beso a Carlos con necesidad, él le mordió con fuerza, con frustración por alentar aquella locura, Jay le embistió con fuerza por que aquel niño se lo había pedido, era rara la ves que su hermoso Carlos incitaba cualquier acto sexual con él por lo que no podían culparle por decidir ignorarlo todo y perderse entre los brazos de su esposo.

Así que le embistió con fuerza, con deleite, dejándose perder por aquel abrazador calor de su interior ignorando todo a su alrededor, Jay le amo con locura en aquel sótano, le beso marcando su piel para asegurarse de que Carlos comprendiera lo mucho que le amaba, le mostro con caricias lo impórtate que era para él pero sobre todo le mostro con aquel acto que haría lo que fuera por él.

Jay termino en su interior, con una fuerte sacudida y un gemido ahogado por los labios de aquel joven de cabellos blancos un pequeño sacrificio que había aprendido a tolerar Carlos por mantener feliz a su esposo, pero la bruma del placer le duro poco, pues de inmediato aquel que ahora descansaba bajo de él le empujo con fuerza para alejarse y limpiar aquel desorden en su persona.

Con un suave suspiro Jay se retiró de su interior, se alejó del cuerpo de aquél al que amaba reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarle y llevarle a la cama para amarle nuevamente limitándose únicamente a vestirse, cubrió entonces su piel, todas aquellos rasguños que su amor le había dado evitando siempre girar a mirar al hombre que aún les miraba con repulsión.

-Termina aquí – empezó a hablar mientras terminaba de abrochar el ultimo botón de su camisa – para que venga a limpiar, iré a acostar a Lotty – termino negándose a mirar en dirección al hombre que aun luchaba contra las ataduras subiendo lentamente aquellos dos escalones entes de ser detenido.

-Jay – le llamo aquel chico ahora completamente vestido, limpio de cualquier fluido extraño, inclusive la sangre de aquella víctima – te amo lo sabes – sonrió nuevamente tan encantadoramente como solo él sabía hacerlo, llenando de amor el pecho de Jay, quien ignoro las señales y nuevamente se dejó adsorber por la falsa felicidad.

-También te amo Carlos – bajo aquellos escalones para acercarse al chico y besar su frente con dulzura y dejarle continuar con aquel pasatiempo, decidido a acostar a su hija.

-¿Ahora en donde estábamos? – murmuro sonriente aquel joven acercándose lentamente a la persona atada, sentándose con suavidad en sus piernas – tu cabello es horrible… pero tu piel – la sonrisa de Carlos se hizo mucho más grande al momento que un afilado cuchillo se incrusto en el abdomen del hombre – creo que puedo usarla.

Varias horas más tarde mientras Carlos contestaba algún mensaje en su tableta recostado en la cama Jay entro a la habitación dejándose caer sin gracia sobre las sabanas, había sido difícil, la limpieza era algo realmente importante para Carlos, toda la casa debía ser meticulosamente limpiado, cada lugar libre de suciedad, el sótano no iba a ser la excepción, por eso debía tener especial cuidado en limpiar aquél desorden, no es que lo hubiera claro está, todos y cada unos de los instrumentos, cuchillos, o cualquier cosa que Carlos hubiera utilizado era lavado, desinfectado y pulido con tal precisión por la mano de Carlos, las paredes aun mantenían su color limpio y fresco y el piso no tenía ninguna mancha, cada cosa era guardada posteriormente en su lugar, todos los instrumentos sobre la mesa en perfecto orden, las pieles lavadas eran colgadas y todo lo demás en perfecto estado.

El cuerpo eso era una historia diferente, en el mejor de los casos solo tomaba el cabello, Carlos amaba el cabello más que nada era su obsesión, peinaba varias veces al día el de su hija solo por diversión y el de Jay cuando podía, por lo que era fácil deshacerse de esos cuerpos, en el peor de los casos cuando la piel era lo que necesitaba, Jay tenía que lidiar con un cuerpo desollado, envolverlo tan bien que ninguna gota callera en el maletero de su auto, Carlos odiaba los desastres, por lo que estaba muy cansado que simplemente se dejó caer contra las sabanas para descansar y lidiar con el problema de enterrarlo después.

-Tienes que llevarlo hoy – su amado esposo tenía otros planes en su lugar pues de inmediato Carlos bajo su tableta para mirar a Jay fijamente.

-Lo hare mañana – gruño enterrando más la nariz entre las suaves almohadas.

-Será muy tarde mañana- insistió haciéndole gruñir más pues sabía que no lo dejaría pasar.

-Tenía razón seria muy tarde mañana, la última vez que tardaron en deshacerse de un cuerpo este empezó a pudrirse y llenar el sótano con aquel apestosos olor, y Jay se levantó de muy mala gana pues prefería aplazar su sueño a tener que lidiar con el mal humor de Carlos a causa de eso, realmente prefería ser maldecido por Mal a tener que escuchar a Carlos quejarse porque su sótano apestaba. Apenas había terminado de colocar todo lo necesario en el auto cuando Carlos le sorprendió, no porque fuera a acompañarle si no porque en sus brazos su pequeña niña dormitaba totalmente lista para ir con ellos, como si fuera alguna salida familiar, o un pícnica mitad de la noche.

-No Carlos, no vamos a llevarla – se cruzó de brazos totalmente molesto porque su esposo pensara en llevar a la pequeña.

-Disculpe usted señor – bufo al escucharle - ¿entonces qué propones? – le miro entrecerrando los ojos - que despierte a la niñera – señalo - ¿oh, sí hola Mary puedes venir? es que mi esposo y yo tenemos que ir a enterrar un cuerpo al bosque a las 4 de la madrugada – termino con total sarcasmo - no verdad – dijo triunfante al saber que ganaría - ahora cállate y ve por el jodido asiento del auto.

Y Jay lo hizo, busco el asiento lo aseguro al auto y se preocupó por colocar a su hija en total seguridad, el viaje fue en silencio, al llegar simplemente bajo a buscar la pala y un lugar donde dejar el cuerpo, ni siquiera noto hasta que ya era muy tarde que Carlos ya estaba junto a él con la niña en brazos explicándole lo que hacía, por suerte la pequeña tenía mucho más sueño que ganas de poner atención, incluso cuando regresaron Carlos no dejaba de elogiarlo por ser tan buen marido y repetirle a su hija lo buen padre que era.

Debió saber que esa no sería la última vez que llevaría a su hija a algo así.

* * *

Ben lo descubrió pocos años después de casarse con Mal, Damián tenía solo tres años de edad cuando tuvieron que dejarle para salir Agrabah, por lo regular Mal declinaba todas y cada una de las ofertas de encuentros con otros reinos desde el nacimiento de su primogénito, pero esta vez Ben acepto en su lugar, simplemente porque tenían que continuar con las relaciones diplomáticas y Agrabah era un reino con el que las cosas estaban siempre tensas, o al menos lo estaban con el antiguo sultán, por eso cuando el nuevo príncipe tomo la corona Auradon no dudo en comenzar con el pie derecho con el nuevo monarca, a diferencia de su reino en Agrabah los reyes no eran coronados a los 16 años de edad, con el retiro de Aladdin su hijo Azis tomo el poder y Ben intentaba entablar la amistad que tuvieron en sus años escolares.

Así que Mal se negó a llevar a su hijo, alegando que era mucho más seguro para el pequeño quedarse en el reino protegido, con un hada madrina, con guardias a tener que exponerse a ir a otro reino donde el índice delictivo era el más alto de todos, ella era demasiado paranoica y protectora con su bebé por lo que cuando Carlos se ofreció a cuidarlo alegando que sería buena práctica para cuando naciera su bebé Mal asintió no sin antes darle una larga mirada evaluadora, Ben hubiera deseado que sus padres lo cuidaran, ahí en el castillo pero estos estaban en lo que denominaban una segunda luna de miel desde unos días en un crucero disfrutando el no tener responsabilidades, Evie al ser su asesora real debía ir con ellos y bueno Mal no dejaba que nadie absolutamente nadie tocara al niño, ni siquiera los sirvientes del castillo y eso que eran de mucha confianza, la reina tan temida como era se ocupaba de su hijo siempre, ese pequeño estaba sobre cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, Ben sospechaba que si le hacía escoger Mal entregaría el reino y a el mismo a cambio de Damián, era su punto débil, por eso si Mal decía que estaba bien quedarse con Carlos él no iba a discutirlo.

Debe agradecer a Azis de hecho si no fuera por el jamás lo hubiera descubierto, no estaba en su naturaleza desconfiar de los demás, las negociaciones fueron fáciles, Azis estaba tan emocionado de volver a tener contacto con Ben que un acuerdo entre ambos reinos se llegó sin reparos, pronto se encontraban comiendo animadamente recordando sus días felices de escuela, aquellas anécdotas de algún partido de Tourney o cuando el laboratorio de química exploto por descuido de Chad, fue el nombre de este príncipe que trajo a sus recuerdos aquel incidente, todos lo sabían, o al menos sospechaban que Chad nunca había huido pues el príncipe desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno al igual que Audrey pero sin un cuerpo realmente no se podía relacionar con el asesino, el fantasma que ahora rondaba por Auradon sin ser atrapado.

No es que Azis quisiera ser grosero o que su comentario fuera para herir o criticar el mal manejo de la nación de Ben pero cuando pregunto por algún avance del único criminal que parecía evadir por años a la justicia todo el ambiente se cargó con pesadez, Ben solo suspiro aseguro que no tenían pistas nuevas, no desde el ultimo cuerpo encontrado hace años, y que solo podían suponer que al menos la mitad de las personas desaparecidas hasta ahora eran víctimas, algunas de ellas se encontraron en otro reinos o simplemente abandonaron por alguna razón sin avisar.

Azis pregunto nuevamente que pistas podía dar un cuerpo, cuando Ben señalo la falta de cabello o piel aquel sultán casi se atraganta con su bebida, trofeos había pensado la policía en primer lugar, pequeños recuerdos que los psicópatas toman para recordar su obra, pero cuando notaron como alguno de ellos eran casi desollados supieron que algo era diferente, porque una cosa era tomar un pequeño mechón o pedazo de piel, otra muy diferente era arrancarla por completo.

-Es como si fuera a hacerse un abrigo - murmuro Azis horrorizado – eso es muy de Cruella – y en cuanto aquéllas palabras salieron de su boca Mal dejo caer su cuchillo, tanto ella como Evie habían mantenido en silencio desde la conversación – lo siento – de inmediato se disculpó al entender lo grosero que era pues tanto la reina de Auradon como su consejera real eran prácticamente hermanas del hijo de Cruella y el solo la había llamado una psicópata – no me refiero a…

-"No somos nuestros padres" – le corto de inmediato la reina – es lo que siempre dices ¿no es así Benny boo? – lanzo una pequeña y sonriente mirada hacia su marido que solo se tensó más ante el sobre nombre pues no era uno que utilizara con cariño – de ser así no seriamos más que una copia de ellos – levanto entonces su copa aquella que contenía vino para hacerla girar suavemente – estafadores, criminales, asesinos – enumero cada uno de los crimines por los que muchos sus padres fueron enviados a la isla – simples ratas callejeras – termino con la voz más fría que jamás hubiera utilizado mirando fijamente al sultán que acepto aquello con dignidad, porque después de todo Aladdin no era más que un criminal que tuvo su final feliz.

-Estoy seguro que su majestad no piensa de otra forma Mal – Ben de inmediato hablo tratando de mantener todo en paz al notar como la tensión en la mesa se iba agravando, Azis noto el repentino uso de su título en lugar de su nombre algo nada bueno viniendo de Ben – un abrigo de piel humana está más allá de Cruella – bromeo el rey pero nadie parecía reír, de hecho Evie se tensó más con su tenedor casi fusionándose con su mano.

-Ella prefería las pieles- Mal hablo entonces sorbiendo de su copa de vino mirando directamente a los ojos de Azis con total frialdad – el cuero no era de su agrado.

-No es ningún problema para Carlos al parecer – señalo el aun cuando aquella mujer frente a él lucia realmente aterradora – hablo de su gusto por la piel – sonrió al ver como los ojos de la reina se estrechaban aún más en su dirección y ver aquella chispa verdosa, era como tener a maléfica en todo su esplendor en su mesa.

-Carlos ama los animales a diferencia de Cruella – Evie de inmediato salió en defensa de su hermano menor, pues no le gustaba nada lo que ese hombre estaba insinuando – tiene refugios por todo Auradon.

-Lo sé – respondió aquel mirando a la princesa con una brillante sonrisa – concuerdo con eso – bebió una copa de vino regresando su mirada a la reina que no apartaba su mirada - no somos nuestros padres – y con eso la tensión se hizo más fuerte.

Una amenaza abierta a la reina aquella que miraba al nuevo Sultán de Agrabah como si quisiera desgarrarlo en un segundo, pero este tenía razón, puede que ellos fueron buenos ahora pero de igual manera Azis era nada como su padre y a diferencia de él un ex ladrón reformado que se preocupaba por mantener la paz, aquel nuevo sultán no dudaba en ir a la guerra si era provocado.

El tema del asesino serial de Auradon quedo olvidado tras esa tensa charla.

Por suerte todo salió bien, al día siguiente Evie mantuvo la palabra todo el tiempo con el nuevo sultán y Azis quedó prendado de Evie, su sonrisa adorable e inteligencia que no había notado antes en sus años de escuela, ahora se arrepentía el temer hablarles a esos chicos mantuvieron las cosas en relativa paz, Ben estaba casi seguro que Evie era mucho más amable con Azis solo para que este no declarara una guerra luego de su tensa cena, no sabía si estar agradecido u horrorizado de hasta dónde podía llegar la chica.

Con el reino a salvo de alguna guerra procedente del oriente Ben y Mal recogieron a su pequeño hijo de la casa de Carlos, cabe decir que no se esperaba eso, bueno sabía que Carlos amaba la moda que tenía una empresa de diseño y que casi todos sus perros del refugio tenían ropa diseñada por él, incluso esos dos dálmatas que mantenía cerca pero lo que no debió ser sorprendido cuando al entrar por la puerta fue recibido por su pequeño niño vistiendo una chaqueta pequeña de cuero.

Era completamente de un azul oscuro y dorado en su espalda el doble dragón insignia de su madre se dibuja, en el pecho como un escudo cerca de su corazón la cabeza de la bestia como insignia de su padre, su pequeño niño lucia tan emocionado y excitado al ser vestido de aquella manera que él no entendió el significado de eso, agradeciendo el regalo ellos regresaron a casa.

Fue más tarde, días después que Damián al fin soltó la chaqueta y solo porque esta se ensucio con alguna mancha imposible de quitar que llego corriendo sus pies pidiéndole lavar su chaqueta favorita, el niño ni siquiera quería quitársela para dormir, Ben sonrió como un padre amoroso y aseguro que él se encargaría personalmente de quitar dicha mancha pues al igual que su madre Damián era muy desconfiado en dar sus cosas valiosas a alguien más.

Apenas si había salido aquél niño corriendo de la habitación cuando Ben dejo caer la chaqueta sobre su escritorio, regreso la vista a los papeles en ella y miro por décima vez el reporte de uno de sus desaparecidos, una chica de no más de 20 de hermosos rasgos, cansado por ser exactamente un mes de su desaparición y frustrado por no saber nada sobre ella miro a la nada solo para distraerse, entonces sin querer derramo su copa de vino y corrió a levantar la chaqueta de su hijo que se manchaba, gruñendo intento limpiar aquella mancha mucha más grande que la que su hijo había hecho sin resultado alguno notando así algo extraño, era pequeño y tal vez no parecía nada pero en la piel parecía haber un par de números tal vez alguna marca en la piel un defecto de fábrica.

No lo era, cuando miro más de cerca se horrorizo por complemento, aquello era un tatuaje, uno de números romanos que sabía había visto en algún otro lado, era tan familiar que solo… la chica desaparecida, su cabeza hizo clic en un instante, la chica tenía un tatuaje muy parecido a este en su espalda, fue ahí donde las palabras de Azis hicieron eco en su mente.

"Es como si fuera a hacerse un abrigo"

Ben trago duro ante esa revelación, sin esperar tiempo corrió a su habitación en su armario privado y reviso cada uno de esos cinturones, encontró otro con una senda de lunares que podía asegurar pertenecía a otra víctima, el casi siente ganas de vomitar, simplemente no podía creerlo, se negaba a aceptarlo, porque si eso era real, si estas pertenecían realmente a víctimas a gente humana eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Carlos era el asesino y él había sido quien lo había dejado entrar a su reino, Ben no pudo dormir desde ese día, no con tranquilidad al menos.

* * *

-Mal tenemos que hablar – un par de días después de su descubriendo y de evitar lo inevitable Ben reunió el coraje necesario para tratar eso con su esposa, no quería enviar a Carlo a la isla, no si podía evitar una escena donde sabia todos sus amigos se pondrían en pie para ese chico, el simplemente no podía arrebatarle eso a su esposa - sobre Carlos – termino pues ella se limitó a rodar los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre al estar muy ocupada con los preparativos de aquella gran celebración.

-Ella va a nacer pronto – Mal señalo creyendo que su marido se refería a los fastidiosos que se encontraba Carlos con todo eso del embarazo, ella no recordaba estar tan mal pero bueno nunca se sabía nada con el pecoso - y Carlos dejara de ser un fastidio hormonal solo sopórtalo un poco más- le pidió ella acariciando su mejilla dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me refiero a – intento explicarse pero Mal ya estaba dándole la espalda ladrando órdenes a todos los sirvientes que simplemente acudían de inmediato sabiendo que no debían hacerla enojar - no podemos seguir negándolo, no cuando recibimos todos sus regalos y … - continuo el ignorando a sus sirvientes, pues estaba acostumbrado a tener cero privacidad desde niño.

-Para – Mal entendió todo, lo cual otra vez no debió sorprenderle aquella chica ni siquiera se giró a verle en su lugar apretó con más fuerza la carpeta en sus manos y gruño aquella respuesta interrumpiéndole.

-Es que no entiendes – insistió acercándose a ella para hacerla girar y que le mirara de frente.

-He dicho para – gruño nuevamente sus ojos ya volviéndose verdes, la magia emanando de sus poros para asustarle algo que no funcionaba nunca en Ben – Fuera- gruño entonces por qué si ella iba a tener esa conversación no lo haría frente a extraños - ¡EH dicho largo! – grito con más fuerza cuando ninguno de los sirvientes parecieron moverse de su lugar, en el segundo en que sus palabras fueron dichas una estampida de ellos salió de la sala dejándoles a puertas cerradas.

-Mal – Ben empezó entonces, mirando a su esposa, a la mujer con la que no debía tener secretos un poco dolido al enterarse que esta lo supo todo el tiempo.

-No vamos a discutir esto – ella respondió en su lugar, toda su ira bajo control - ni ahora ni nunca me oyes – termino con la mirada más fría que pudo logara aquella que hacia estremecer a cualquiera pero no a Ben.

Y le vio alejarse por la sala, salir de la habitación azotando las grandes puertas concluyendo así un asunto que no volverían hablar al menos no abiertamente, Ben suspiro miro la puerta por donde su esposa había huido y se decidió a hacer algo, a terminar aquello de manera pacífica, no enviaría a Carlos a la isla no cuando sabía lo que significaba para Mal.

-Somos buenos ahora el no debería – Mal se encontró con Evie al salir por las puertas luego de corta abruptamente la conversación con Ben, sosteniendo un par de pañuelos blancos, tal vez servilletas para el baile del mismo color pero diferentes para Evie.

-No voy a destruir esta vida Evie – ella simplemente respondió de mala gana - Jay no lo soportara, no va a dejar que Carlos cargué con la culpa – la miro fijamente a los ojos - no voy a destruir esta familia - termino pasándola de frente- y tú tampoco ¿estamos claros? – concluyo aun de espaldas deteniéndose solo para escuchar su respuesta pero negándose a mirarla.

-Pero… - Evie parecía querer discutirlo un poco más solo que Mal no estaba de humor.

-El Bebé ayuda – la interrumpió recordándole el cómo se suponía que eso lo pararía, el cómo al darle una familia Carlos detendría su insana obsesión.

Evie asintió siguiéndole mansamente para continuar con las preparaciones para aquella fiesta, algo que Mal odiaba, dar banquetes y demás no era algo a lo que aspiraba cuando se convirtió en reina, pero al parecer era su deber y como buena esposa y más que nada porque quería demostrar que podía siempre lo organizaba todo, desde bailes para complacer a la realeza estúpida hasta recaudaciones de fondos para cualquier tontería, por suerte tenia a Evie quien podía ayudarle a diferenciar entre una servilleta marfil entre uno Beige.

Esa noche cuando las decoraciones estuvieron puestas, los preparativos terminados, las servilletas escogidas y sobre todo el banquete, la fiesta dio inicio, hubiera sido de lo más aburrido para ella pues estaba bastante segura que Evie la dejaría para ir bailar con algún príncipe idiota, por suerte tanto Carlos como Jay asistieron y es una suerte pues Carlos se negaba a salir a ningún lado con su enorme barriga.

La fiesta siguió tranquila para todos, menos Ben que no quitaba la mirada de encima del pecoso, ante cada interacción, cada mirada, cada gesto del menor se preguntaba si acaso alguien más lo sabía, él como alguien tan dulce podía cometer tal atrocidad, el por qué aquel niño había sucumbido a la locura de Cruella.

No fue sino hasta ya entrada la noche que logro acorralarle cuando este regresaba de uno de los baños solo, no es que Jay no estuviera pegado a él todo el tiempo más ahora con su condición pero de nuevo Carlos con sus nuevos cambios de humor había mandado al carajo a su marido alegando que no era invalido y podía encontrar su camino al baño, algo que Ben agradecía en aquel momento.

-Su majestad que hace aquí tan alejado siguiéndome – saludo al verlo esperar por ella en el pasillo - descuida es jugo no pondría en peligro a mi hermosa Charlotte – aclaro al notar cómo se quedaba viendo a la copa en su mano.

-Carlos - su voz sonó tensa aun buscando la manera más diplomática de abordar aquello.

-Sabes algo Ben es realmente difícil dar con el regalo perfecto para ti, no usas piel para nada y ese es mi lienzo – rio al notar como aquel hombre se tensaba más ante sus palabras – ahora ni siquiera usas mis cinturones.

-Lo siento – titubeo al no saber cómo declinar esos regalos sin parecer muy grosero – pero…

-Tal vez si usabas botas, o un sombrero, no creo que eso no funcionaría- frunció su nariz descartando opciones - ¿qué te parecería un chaleco de piel? – la mirada que le dio Ben, aquella donde se estremecía ante la simple mención de dicha prenda le hizo reír - tienes razón demasiado fuera de tu estilo, bueno estoy seguro que se me ocurrirá algo, bonita charla – termino cortante dispuesta a marcharse.

-Debes parar – la voz de Ben le detuvo de inmediato.

-Tranquilo no será nada horrendo – reanudo su caminar.

-No hablo de eso – pero el monarca no le dejo ir le tomo por el brazo obligándole a encararle - Carlos sabes que estás en Auradon, eres bueno ahora.

-Ben a veces no tengo idea de lo que hablas – se soltó con brusquedad enojado más su rostro parecía sereno - como ahora.

-Lo sé - repitió alejándose un paso respetuosamente - no tienes que fingir.

-Enserio no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, ahora si me disculpas mi marido está esperando y casi es año nuevo quiero mi beso – concluyo tocando sus labios como si se tratase de un secreto.

-Si paras ahora no te enviare a la isla – apenas si haba dicho tales palabras Carlos se detuvo de golpe girándose para encararle.

-¿Por qué habrían de enviarme a la isla? - hablo aquel brillante rostro libre de cualquier emoción de todas las sonrisas que mostraba hace un segundo - Por estar a la moda, eso es un poco extremo – una mueca burlona entonces adorno su rostro mientras jugaba con el borde de su copa con un dedo.

-Carlos no quiero que regreses pero…

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás aquí hablando de enviarme a la isla cuando deberíamos disfrutar otro año de estar juntos, Ben sé que has estado bajo mucha presión pero es una fecha para celebrar la vida, para agradecer y pedir otro grandioso año, por nuestra familia – sonrió aquella chica con aquella belleza que le caracterizaba, si Carlos como hombre era atractivo como una mujer lo era aún más, sus enormes ojos Marrones llenos de pestañas solo lo dotaban de más inocencia, la fragilidad de su menudo cuerpo le daban una belleza etérea.

-Solo detente – insistió Ben no queriendo rendirse.

-Ben – le miro entonces acercándose a su espacio personar – Auradon es de igual manera nuestro hogar, lo fue desde que nos trajiste, has tenido nuestra lealtad desde entonces – continuo colocando su mano libre sobre el pecho del Rey donde aquéllas largas uñas lo hicieron ponerse nervioso recordándole a Cruella – lograste ganarte nuestra lealtad y confianza, cada uno de nosotros te seguiría a un guerra si lo pidieses, porque eres uno de nosotros de nuestra familia – hizo una pausa para beber un poco más de su copa – solo debes pedirlo Mal tiene magia sabes a diferencia del hada madrina estoy seguro que daría con el asesino, o Evie y su espejo mágico, solo una pregunta y todos los implicados serian revelados, incluso Jay podía ayudar.

-¿Qué? – le miro confundido no sabiendo en qué momento cambio de tema.

-El asesino, aquel que te tiene tan tenso que no deja que disfrutes de un día de fiesta con tu familia – señalo dando una palmadita en su pecho - Te ha evadido, a ti y toda la guardia es obvio que no está solo y tiene ayuda, tiene acceso a la magia ya que la has hecho legal nuevamente, a información que solo alguien cercano a la investigación conoce, conocimientos quirúrgicos o al menos lo suficientemente bueno para desollar a una persona en vida – enumero cada uno de los detalles- pero bueno yo no sé mucho de eso, Mal podía saber más que yo, ella definitivamente sabe más, es tu reina – volviendo a beber otro sorbo de su copa ella se alejó con otra sonrisa inocente – lindo cinturón, no tan bueno como los que hago especialmente para ti pero en fin – desestimo con un ademan de su mano - nos vemos en el banquete Florian – y se alejó con la cabeza en alto y con toda la elegancia que solo un De Vil podía dar –por cierto amo como luce tu cabello con la corona – termino causándole un escalofrió ante el tono de sus palabras, el recuerdo de que era el responsable de traerlo, el de todas las victimas encontradas sin el cabello.

Ben se quedó ahí mirando partir a Carlos, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al entender sus palabras, no solo su esposa sabia la verdad, su mano derecha, Jay todos ellos sabían lo que ese joven hacia a puerta cerrada, el que era él quien causaba el terrón en su reino y sin embargo tenía razón era su culpa, si lo descubría si intentaba detenerlo no solo Carlos se vería afectado, todos aquellos a los que considero familia volvería a la isla, todos serian culpados y el quedaría como un completo idiota por elegir a Mal como reina en el mejor de los casos, en el peor la hija del dragón quemaría hasta las cenizas el reino antes de permitir que alguno de ellos pisara la isla, Ben estaba fallando en cuidar de su reino, en protegerlo y sin embargo no le importo.

Soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo sus puños se aflojaron aceptando lo inevitable, Carlos había sido definitivamente mejor que su madre, la había superado en todos sus aspectos, pues a diferencia de ella se aseguró de tener una red de seguridad, no solo Jay se pondría frente a él, Mal, Evie todos preferían luchar a dejar que algún daño le pasara al joven, su estado solo lo hacía peor pues de revelarlo todo el reino se levantaría en su contra, en contra de la reina y entonces Ben tendría que tomar algún lado.

No sabía que era peor que Carlos supiera muy bien como manipularle o que no le importaba en lo más minino que este siguiera con su afición a destruir su burbuja de perfección, pues Ben decidió mantener silencio a tener que perder a la mujer que amaba.

Él era un pésimo rey.

* * *

Evie lo descubrió poco después de llegar a Auradon, ella había estado encantada con cada uno de los regalos que su amado hermano honorario le había dado, cuando descubrió su proceder se horrorizo de inmediato, ella nunca había discutido con nadie aquello, nunca hablo con Jay, nunca le pregunto a Carlos, solo hubo un argumento, uno precisamente aquel día de fiesta con Mal pero esta se negó a ver otra cosa "Cuidar de su familia" había dicho ella, de la familia que ellos mismo habían elegido.

Ella cuidaba de su amada sobrina cada vez que Carlos tenía un compromiso, ella era la prefecta tía que siempre abrazo a la niña que tenía todo el amor, Evie era la mejor hermana mayor que Carlos alguna vez pidió, cuando vio al entrar a la casa de Carlos ella casi se congela al notar como en aquel cumpleaños número 4 el regalo de cumpleaños de Carlos era nada más y nada menos que un hermoso abrigo de piel.

Evie fue recibida por una copia idéntica a Cruella de vil, la misma tez y aquellos ojos que tan bien conocía eran complementados con aquel mechón plateado que muchas veces vio teñir a su hermanito en la isla, Carlos sonreía con orgullo ante la mirada de aquella niña que cada día vestía un nuevo diseño en piel, piel sintética decía Carlos, algo inofensivo mencionaba cada vez, pero para Evie sabía bien el proceder.

Un abrigo de piel falsa de dálmata fue el tétrico regalo para aquella niña de parte de Carlos, Jay solo suspiro y sonrió ante la emoción de su pequeña niña, ella no dudaba que Jay amara a esa niña pero sabía bien que el amor por Carlos era un más.

Jay había renunciado a mucho por aquel pecoso, una beca deportiva para una gran universidad fue rechazada por que aquel niño se negó a seguirlo, él quería algo completamente diferente aun cuando todos esperaban que cultivara sus dotes tecnológicos, Carlos termino por adentrarse en el mundo de la moda y Jay le siguió como un perrito obediente.

Ahora aquel árabe vivía una vida monótona y aburrida, tenía un trabajo en una empresa y se ocupaba de su familia, mientras Carlos cumplía su gran sueño de ser diseñador de modas, mientras ese chico jugaba a ser padre tratando a su niña como muñeca pero dejándole cuando era un total fastidio para él, Jay se había convertido en el trofeo prefecto para Carlos y todo por amor.

Lo había visto una vez, la verdadera personalidad de Carlos, le vio dejar caer aquélla mascara que siempre usaba a su alrededor, vio como aquel niño en una de sus acostumbradas salidas aburrido ignoraba la conversación, como sus ojos se volvieron vacios mientras observaba detenidamente a la multitud, como sus hombros se tensaban ante cada roce que Jay inconscientemente le daba a su lado, ella vio como aquella mueca de total indiferencia se transformó en segundo, el simple llamado de Jay le transformo y aquel rostro se ilumino en la felicidad, pareciendo totalmente inocente, indefenso, le vio reír y sonreír, bromear como siempre, le vio besar a Jay con tanta pasión que casi le cree nuevamente pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y él le miro con sospecha lo supo.

Ella sonrió como si nada riendo de igual manera, Carlos le miro por unos segundos más para nuevamente reír en los brazos de aquel árabe, desde aquel día Carlos le miro más intensamente que nunca. Evie por primera vez vio esa expresión en Carlos la fría y amenazante mirada de Cruella, ella sintió miedo.

El día en que la profesora de Charlotte llamo para avisar de la usencia de esta Evie rogo a cualquier deidad que le estuviera escuchando que Carlos no hiciera nada estúpido.

Ella debió decir algo, romper el silencio y hablar con aquel chico al que consideraba su hermano aun cuando esto le trajera dolor, si ella hubiera dicho algo no hubiera demarrado tantas lágrimas, pero bueno él hubiera no existe.

* * *

-Debemos parar esto Carlos – Jay hablo cuando su esposo termino de alistarse para irse a la cama en el momento instante en el que los muslos de su amante se acomodaban en su regazo y sus brazos se paseaban por su pecho.

-Solo quiero mi beso de buenas noches – sonrió inocente como un niño acercando su rostro al del árabe, sus manos ya acunado su mejilla.

-Hablo de tu pequeño hobby – Jay le detuvo de golpe, tomando su mano con fuerza y empujando su pecho – debes detenerte.

-Bien sin beso – frunció la nariz soltando su mano rodando por la cama para bajarse de el - hay que dormir – termino metiéndose entre las mantas y dándole la espalda.

-No Carlos hablo enserio debemos parar – insistió Jay quien ya estaba decidido más ahora que nunca - tú debes parar, piensa en Lotty – recordó entonces lo ocurrido, la extraña caja debajo de su cama y el contenido en esta.

-A ella no la metas en esto- Carlos se levantó de golpe ante la mención de su hija, enfrentando a Jay.

-Solo piénsalo – suspiro él con voz suave intentando no alterarlo, no quería pelear pero tenían que hablarlo, ya no solo era algo de Carlos, a Jay no le importaba no si lo mantenía feliz, pero esto se salía de control y ahora su niña estaba involucrada.

-No hay nada que pensar, buenas noches – pero Carlos se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, fruncir más su nariz y darse la vuelta nuevamente enojado.

-Te amo, pero creo que necesitas hablar con alguien, ¿qué tal Evie? – ínsito pero aquel joven no le respondió, Jay se metió debajo de las mantas y sin dejar de mirar la espalda de su marido volvió a hablar con voz suave – solo piénsalo ok – termino para seguir el ejemplo de Carlos y dormir.

Esa noche no se abrazaron como siempre, no hubo beso tampoco, esa noche Jay durmió mirando la espalda de su amante, mientras Carlos permaneció despierto por horas, cuando la respiración de Jay se hizo tranquila, cuando su cuerpo cayo laxo totalmente relajado, Carlos se levantó miro por la ventana donde el frio se colaba y la luna apenas si iluminaba la habitación, miro entonces Jay, al joven que dormía con total tranquilidad, el cómo sus cabellos caían como una cascada sobre la almohada, solo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, lo hermoso que lucía su cabello.

Jay había sido fácil de complacer todo este tiempo, tener que fingir amor era un pequeño precio a pagar si podía mantener su vida perfecta, tener sexo otro sacrifico más grande, pero bueno Jay siempre accedía a cualquier cosa luego del sexo. Jay era simplemente perfecto aquel que estaba tan hambriento de amor, tan desesperado por tener una familia que hacia todo lo que Carlos deseaba, tener a Charlotte al principio fue un total fastidio, pasar por nueve meses siendo una chica con todos esos síntomas simplemente una tortura total, pero convencer a Mal fue relativamente fácil, además aquello mantendría a Jay fiel a él.

Entonces ella nació y simplemente se enamoró, porque esa pequeña era igual a su madre, a la mujer que simplemente no le amo, aquélla que solo le empujaba y bueno Carlos se aseguraría de hacerlo bien, ella le amaría, Carlos se convertiría en su mundo y esta pequeña niña, una copia idéntica de su madre le daría todo lo que él siempre quiso.

Lotty no solo era una herramienta para mantener a Jay a su lado algo que al parecer ya no funcionaba mucho pues aquel árabe tenía que arruinarlo, señalar lo mal que estaba, Jay simplemente se convertía en una molestia cada día.

Carlos frunció su nariz, pensó demasiado en lo que Jay le dijo, en la amenaza latente, en perder a su pequeña niña, una copa entre sus dedos se tambaleaba, el vino era lo único que podía beber en esos momentos y habiendo terminado de limpiar por segunda vez el auto no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en el patio Lotty jugaba con los dos dálmatas quien ladraban animados con la niña, el ladrido de ellos, las palabras que le dedicaban a su hija mientras jugaban le recordaban a Dude, su primer amigo canino, recuerda cuando murió fue un accidente dijeron pero el sabia la verdad, uno de los buenos ciudadanos de Auradon lo atropellaron en el campus cuando aún estaba en universidad, al descubrir que su dueño era un villano le mataron por piedad, para evitarle tener una escoria como dueño, eso fue lo que dijo el responsable justo antes de que Carlos le cortara e hiciera collares para sus nuevas mascotas, fue después de ese incidente donde paso toda una semana encerrado en su habitación llorando que Anita y Roger con quienes llevaba una relación civilizada le obsequiaron esos dos dálmatas.

Aquellos dos hermosos animales que amaba tanto como a su pequeña, quienes habían prometido cuidar y vigilar de la niña en su ausencia, aquellos dos que prometieron lealtad a Carlos a pesar de saber lo que pasaba en el sótano, su hermosa y perfecta vida ahora se veía amenazada, Jay quería destruir esa familia, llevaría Lotty de sus manos y les perdería a ellos también cuando supieran todo, Carlos se quedaría vacio, solo, el simplemente seria el inútil perro que su madre siempre supo que era, simplemente no podida permitirlo, no cuando se hundiría nuevamente en aquel foso de desesperanza.

Jay no iba a arrebatarle lo que más amaba, Carlos no iba a permitírselo.

* * *

-Jay - llamo su pequeño amante tras aquella repentina pero placentera ronda de sexo, Jay fue sorprendido cuando al llegar a casa no fue recibido por su pequeña hija, ni siquiera los dálmatas estaban ahí, en su lugar Carlos le sonreía desde la puerta usando únicamente su chaqueta de Tourney de la universidad, solo eso sin nada más abajo y bueno Jay estaba cansado, el trabajo era una mierda, pagaba bien pero igual era agotador, sin embargo el nunca rechazaba un poco se sexo, mucho menos cuando Carlos se lo ofrecía tan abiertamente, por eso de inmediato se lanzó a los labios de su amante y bueno lo inevitable paso, ahora estaba ahí, en su cama después de un par de fantásticos orgasmos luchando por no quedarse dormido ante las palabras de su pareja que le miraba desde el otro lado de la cama - ¿ Te he dicho lo mucho que amo tu cabello? – el apenas si registro estas palabras, el sueño ya le estaba venciendo, cuando estas formaron un significado para él sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, se giró entonces justo a tiempo para verle.

Lo último que vio Jay aquella noche fue como el sonriente e inocente rostro de su amado Carlos se transformaba en una horrenda mueca de locura.

Tres paquetes puntuales llegaron un par de meses después para cada uno de los integrantes de aquella familia.

El primero contenía una hermosa billetera de piel bronceada con relieves finamente tallados.

La segunda un hermoso par de pinceles de plata grabados con dragones de pelo chocolatoso.

El tercero un estuche de maquillaje de piel marrón y el tatuaje de una serpiente muy familiar.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar pues aquel día era el cumpleaños de Jay.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto pero quería incluir la conversación de Ben con Carlos y es difícil para mí amenazar con Clase, yo les mandaría la mierda, pero Carlos no es así espero que quedara bien.**

 **Este no es el final falta un último capítulo solo para cerrar cabos y bueno contar una última historia.**

 **Siguiendo la tradición villana de nombrar a sus hijos con nombres parecidos a los de ellos Charlotte es el femenino de Carlos en francés, Lotty es su diminutivo.**

 **La canción es Secret de The Pierces**

 **Por si no se entendió, la billetera es para Ben, los pinceles para Mal y el estuche para Evie.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Herencia familiar

**Capítulo 3: Herencia familiar.**

" _ **-Pero, si conoces al hombre adecuado que te honré y te adore que haga lo que sea por ti y...sea tu devoto esclavo, ¿qué harías entonces?**_

 _ **\- Sentir lástima.**_

– _**los locas Adams 2 "**_

Jay lo supo justo después de lo que Chad, antes de Audrey hubo alguien más, un hombre que definitivamente no había atacado a Carlos, uno que no tenía pretexto para matar, pero aquel chico le miro con sus enormes ojos sus deliciosos labios pidiéndole en silencio, se veía hermoso su mejilla salpicada en sangre solo hacía más contraste y sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas hacia sus hermosos ojos más maravillosos.

El beso justo ahí donde un cuerpo sin vida se cernía a sus pies, Carlos le devolvió el beso hambriento, decidió, totalmente amoroso, un amor falso que aún no comprendía.

Era pequeño cuando le conoció, cuando aquel niño sucio llamo su atención recuerda verle correr entre las calles un pequeño enano robando pan, buscando cualquier cosa para alimentarse, la primera vez que decidió llamar su atención este llevaba una vieja bufanda, la prenda era horrible de la peor calidad más sin embargo no pudo evitar arrebatársela ya que le hacía muy feliz, recuerda empujarle con fuerza solo para asegurarse de que supiera quien fue, solo para que le mirara.

De ahí todo fue peor, Jay empujo al niño cada que podía, robaba sus cosas y se burlaba sin descanso de él, como un niño tonto jalaba de las coletas de la niña que estaba enamorado sin saberlo, no supo que era amor, en la isla no existe algo parecido y sin embargo en algún momento sus ojos simplemente buscaron automáticamente al pequeño niño de pecas, sus manos buscaban alguna razón para tocarle, Jay estaba completamente jodido.

El día en que la barrera se quebró y una pisca de magia cayó sobre la isla fue el más impresionante de todos pues dejo una gran lección para todos, no solo descubrieron aquella extraña amistad entre ellos, Jay aprendió algo más, una cosa terrible el dolor de ese niño, el saber que su madre solo lo veía como un esclavo.

Casi le corta el cuello a Cruella, casi apuñala su espalda tras ver el abuso a Carlos, Jay estaba dispuesto a matar a uno de los grandes si con esos salvaba a su pequeño niño de ojos de bambi, entonces fueron enviados a Auradon y por primera vez en la vida Jay se relajó, por que todo era más fácil, porque ahí Carlos podía estar seguro y eso le hizo dudar.

Escoger el bien fue lo correcto todos estarían libre pero lo más importante a salvo o eso se suponía, en Auradon no eran tan buenos como decían ser, cuando vio a Carlos ser atacado por Chad una ira se extendió por su piel, Jay quería rebanar el pescuezo de ese idiota, pero su niño ya se había salvado a sí mismo y por primera vez en su vida Jay dio gracias a crecer en la isla, a que Carlos supiera cómo defenderse.

Fue después que se dio cuenta que aquella no fue la primera vez para Carlos, después vino Audrey la princesa que pidió perdón a ellos y era agradable, sabía que a Carlos no le gustaba, Jay ilusamente creía que sentía celos de ella, de aquella por la que fingió interés antes de salir con él, así que cuando la mato no dio nada.

Se encargó de serle útil, de disponer de cada cuerpo evitando así que hubiera evidencia, Jafar había aprendido de sus errores y le mostro que uno nunca debe dejar cabos sueltos no importa lo seguro que estés de tu victoria, así que Jay limpiaba todo, se aseguraba que nada ligara a su hermosos niño a las muertes y miraba para otro lado cuando estas se hicieron más frecuentes.

Jay sabía que estaba mal, eran buenos ahora, Ben lo repetía todo el tiempo, Mal lo dejo entender cuando le entrego aquéllos medallones hechizados y Evie siempre que le abrazaba murmuraba un "se bueno", nunca hablaron entre sí, nunca cruzaron palabra alguna sobre eso sin embargo sabían, Jay podía verlo cada que Carlos daba un regalo nuevo, sentir la piel humana en los guantes nuevos, en la chaqueta, en las muñequeras en todo lo que él hacía, era simplemente aterrador.

Mas nunca dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír, besar sus labios dejarse envolver por aquel acto tan bien ensayado de amor que su niño le daba, Jay había pasado tanto tiempo, años buscando un tesoro obsesionado con ese niño en la isla que ahora que lo tenía no iba a perderlo, así que Jay decidió ignorarlo, cerro sus ojos ante cada una de las señales, actuó con demencia cada que Ben preocupado mencionaba los asesinatos, sonreía ante cada regalo de su amor, ante cada trofeo que el niño tenía.

Con el tiempo no fue suficiente, Carlos siempre quería más, la obsesión por las pieles de su madre, la locura y avaricia de esta le había alcanzado a tal grado que Carlos solo buscaba un pretexto para conseguir su amado material, estaba desesperado por eso cuando Carlos quiso un bebé accedió, rogo a Mal por ayuda para el pequeño deseo egoísta de su amado, suplico a la chica que sabía que nunca le negaría nada, a la única en quien confiaba ciegamente desde siempre, Carlos dijo que ansiaba tener una familia con él, que deseaba una pequeña para criar juntos.

Y él le creyó nuevamente, ilusamente pensó que eso sería una solución.

No lo fue.

* * *

Jay entro a casa como de costumbre recibido por su pequeña niña que corría a abrazarse de sus piernas nada más cruzaba el umbral como era de esperarse Carlos estaba encerrado en el sótano sin molestarse en saber quién era aquel que entraba a casa, los dos enormes dálmatas un regalo de Anita la mujer que envió a la isla a Cruella ladraron al reconocer al hombre, Jay suspiro sonriente levanto a su niña en brazos acaricio besando su frente, acaricio la cabeza de cada uno de los dálmatas y camino hasta la puerta del sótano, toco un par de veces solo para hacer notar su presencia los pasos de Carlos pronto se oyeron y aquél pecoso asomo su rostro sin realmente abrir toda la puerta, el olor a químicos le hizo saber que pasaba ahí, Carlos estaba curtiendo la piel, antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de los labios del árabe Carlos estrello sus labios en el beso más hambriento que él jamás hubiera iniciado causando una risa por parte de la niña en sus brazos y cuando se separaron este simplemente le miro sonriente "¿pizza?" sugirió el de rizos a lo que Jay asintió sin oponerse tanto, Carlos regreso al sótano a terminar lo que sea que hacía y Jay llamo a la pizza mientras su niña pidió ser dejada en el suelo para gritar por toda la casa que cenarían pizza con sus dos leales mascotas siguiéndole y haciendo escándanlo.

Esa era la vida de Jay y él no podía pedir nada mejor porque Carlos le amaba, le había dado una hermosa niña, una familia, porque eran felices ¿cierto?

Apenas si había dado un par de pasos cuando Jay piso lo que era una muñeca, Carlos solía comprar cualquier cosa que Lotty le pidiera, entre él y Evie se dedicaban en malcriar a su hija dándole más de lo que necesitaba, Jay sospechaba que era por el hecho de que esos chicos siempre carecieron de cosas, todos ellos lo hicieron, pero Carlos nunca tuvo algo realmente suyo y Evie al ser criada como una princesa anhelo tantas cosas que nunca pudo tener aun cuando "debían ser suyas por derecho", el por su parte solo tenía una preocupación en mente y era que su niña nunca le faltara alimento ni techo, el calor y seguridad de una cama siempre fueron las necesidades que Jay anhelo en su infancia y eso era lo que se preocupaba por darle a su niña, así que no podía culpar a esos dos por mimarla tanto.

Sin embargo el que tuviera tantos juguetes no era bueno, sobre todo ahora cuando al ver toda la sala estaba prácticamente llena de muñecas y juguetes al azar, calculando que un faltaba un poco para la pizza Jay tomo el cuidado de levantar cada uno de los juguetes, claro que su hija ayudo pero más bien empezaba jugar con cada nuevo juguete que levantarlo y guardarlo, Jay decidió dejarla continuar con su juego donde al parecer ella le mostraba a su muñeca los modales de una princesa junto a los dos dálmatas que ya traían coronas en sus cabezas, era eso o tenerla corriendo rompiendo alguna de las vasijas viejas que Carlos aseguraba eran arte muy valioso.

Tomando los últimos muñecos en la cesta subió de inmediato a la habitación de su niña, no era una sorpresa cuando una habitación llena de caos le recibió, tratando de no pisar alguno, no quería repetir el incidente del unicornio purpura de hace un mes donde destrozo a dicho animal y su hija lloro por como dos horas mientras Carlos le gruñía por ser un insensible, así que de mala gana empezó a levantar de igual manera el cuarto de la niña, él nunca lo hacía, Carlos era a quien le gustaba limpiar aun luego de años de verse lejos de su madre del martirio de la isla Carlos limpiaba con verdadero ahincó, lo hacía cuando estaba estresado, cuando se molestaba, frustrado o simplemente triste, cualquier momento era bueno para limpiar, Carlos mantenía la casa impecable y si Jay ensuciaba algo este siempre le molestaba, tanta era su obsesión por el orden de todo que incluso la ropa estaba clasificada y ordenada, al menos Jay siempre podía encontrar sus calcetines en las mañanas, Carlos no era un ama de casa pero sabía como mantener todo en orden, claro que el ayudaba no estorbando según Carlos además de lavar los platos, Jay nunca limpiaba nada además de lo obvio pero bueno, Jay decidió que podía bien levantar un poco el desorden de su niña, así que paso levanto muñecos y peluches dejándolo en cestas y baúles, acomodo la mesa de té y sus pequeñas sillas donde a veces jugaba con su niña, empujo el pequeño castillo hasta una esquina para hacer espacio y casi tropieza con los colgantes de mariposas en el techo levanto cada uno de los vestidos que la niña había usado hoy como disfraz, incluso levanto dos tiaras de diamantes reales regalos de Ben por supuesto, cuando una muñeca a medio salir debajo de la cama llamo su atención dándose cuenta que es posible que más juguetes estuvieran debajo se agachó para revisar, ese fue su error.

Había una caja, una muy grande y larga de donde sobresalía el cabello de otra muñeca, a decir verdad la muñeca que ocasiono todo eso tenía el cabello corto, extrañado por ver que su hija guardara muñecas en una caja blanca cuando tenía un juguetero completamente utilizable abrió la caja, eso lo congelo, miro con horror lo que ahí estaba pues en casi perfecto orden, tanto como lo hacía Carlos había un montón de colitas pequeñas hechas con el cabello de muñecas, ahora entendía por qué lotty siempre le pedía una muñeca nueva cada semana, porque Carlos sonreía con orgullo y le compraba de todas las diferentes razas, Jay no podía creerlo, no cuando veía lo que su pequeña niña imitaba.

-¿Papi? – la voz de su niña le hizo girarse, la puerta se abrió entonces dando paso a un pequeña niña que abrazaba a una nueva muñeca, tijeras firmemente en su pecho agarradas entre sus pequeños dedos – estas siendo un chico malo – señalo la pequeña acercándose para pedir su caja, su nariz ya frunciéndose enojada sus brillantes ojos ya carentes de cualquier emoción - ¡dame! – exigió ella con sus pequeñas manitas la otra muñeca las tijeras ya olvidadas.

Él le dio la caja, trago saliva sintiendo un profundo miedo dándole la caja, había vivido toda su infancia en la isla, entre villanos y seres de lo peor, él no tenía miedo de nadie, ni de nada en ese lugar, sin importar que tan intimidante pareciera siempre se levantaba con valentía, sin embargo cuando su pequeña niña le miro exigiendo su caja un frio helado le calo los huesos, porque esa niña tenía esa mirada, porque le daba la misma que alguna vez le dio Carlos, la mueca de locura de Cruella.

Jay tenía que ponerle un alto definitivamente.

-Debemos parar esto Carlos – pronuncio horas más tarde en el lecho matrimonial.

Jamás debió haber dicho eso.

* * *

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que amo tu cabello? – Jay abrió los ojos de golpe cualquier signo de sueño olvidado ante aquéllas palabras, las que siempre decía cuando escogía una nueva víctima, apenas si registro lo escuchado se giró, entonces Carlos levanto un puñal, aquél que fue un regalo suyo contra su costado.

No pudo esquivarlo, el golpe fue preciso y con fuerza en un costado, el rostro sonriente de su amado sin remordimiento alguno, Jay reacción que otra cosa si no, en cuanto aquel metal corto su carne forcejeo levanto su brazo el más cercano a su rostro y golpeo a su atacante con su codo causándole el mayor daño posible.

El rostro de Carlos se contrajo en una mueca cuando Jay le golpeo salió empujado con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre la cama semi inconsciente, Jay aprovecho entonces se levantó con dificultad, la herida abierta ya sangraba manchando las sabanas, la alfombra, todo a su paso, se agarró su costado con una de estas intentando detener la hemorragia sin mucho éxito pero logrando hacer su camino hasta la entrada de la habitación, tenía que hacer algo, llegar con su hija y ponerla a salvo, llamar a alguien, sus instintos le decían corre y protege a su familia.

Carlos se levantó de la cama poco después que Jay llego a la puerta, su nariz estaba rota, sangre escurría por esta manchando de igual manera su ropa, se habían vestido, bueno Jay solo usaba sus bóxer, Carlos al menos usaba además una playera pues su niña tenía costumbre de entrar a media noche o muy temprano y ya había pasado que los encontraba desnudos, fue una regla que puso Carlos y ahora su amada camiseta favorita quedaba manchada por su sangre.

La ira entonces se apodero de él, Jay le había golpeado, le hizo sangrar y maltrato su hermosa piel, al ver la sangre entre sus dedos sentir el dolor en su rostro causado por alguien que debía amarle se congelo, recuerdos de Cruella maltratándole, haciéndole sangran destruyendo cada parte de su cordura le bombardearon, Carlos estaba furioso, tomo el cuchillo aun manchado con sangre y lo guardo en la parte trasera de sus bóxer, lo usaría, para rebanar el cuello de Jay pero antes le mostraría lo que era el dolor, el castigo por lastimarle.

Se levantó con tranquilidad camino hasta su armario encontrando de inmediato aquel hermoso bate, el metal brillaba aun completamente nuevo, un regalo nuevamente de Jay quien era pésimo entregando presentes, quien diría que en aquel cumpleaños le entrego su propia arma homicida, con total paciencia salió del cuarto, frunció la nariz al notar como la pared estaba manchada de carmín, Jay se poyaba en está intentando mantenerse en pie ante la pérdida de sangre, aquella que ahora decoraba las paredes blancas con la huella de sus manos impresa.

Sacudió sus hombros como si fuera a realizar el trabajo más pesado, giro la cabeza e hiso girar un brazo antes de sostener su bate entonces golpeo con fuerza las piernas de Jay, un grito se escuchó entonces, el golpe del cuerpo del árabe derrumbándose contra la pared manchándole todo de sangre, Carlos se acero más y sin perder tiempo volvió a soltar otro golpe contra la espalda de su amante.

-¿Papá? – la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió entonces, su pequeña hija en su pijama rosa le llamo con ojos medio dormidos – ¿Papi?- volvió a llamar pero esta vez miraba fijamente a Jay en el suelo.

-Lo… Lotty - llamo su padre jadeante levantando su mano ensangrentada en su dirección, intento hablar más pedirle correr, buscar un lugar seguro pues parecía ser que la locura había alcanzado a Carlos, mas solo salió sangre desde su garganta.

-Cariño vuelve a la cama – intento tranquilizarle con voz dulce el pecoso son aquella sonrisa amable – Papi ha sido un chico muy malo – explico ya que la niña no quería moverse de su lugar solo miraba con los ojos abiertos, el sueño ya esfumado – Vuelve a la cama Charlotte – llamo con firmeza haciendo retroceder a la niña pues su padre solo le llamaba así cuando la reprendía.

Dos enormes dálmatas entonces se abalanzaron contra Carlos gruñendo y tirándole al suelo protegiendo a Jay y a la niña, aquellos que olieron la sangre desde la habitación de la pequeña, donde durmieron esa noche para velar su sueño, Carlos se asustó por primera vez desde que tenía memoria los perros eran exactamente lo que su madre decía, animales violentos dispuestos a desagarrarle y comerlo, solo un momento, un segundo duro su temor pues de inmediato la ira volvió a hacerse presente, Jay no solo quería llevarse a su hija había puesto a sus amados dálmatas en su contra, pues uno de ellos abandono el intento de encajar sus dientes en su piel y tiraba a Jay en dirección al cuarto de lotty.

Con un brazo evitaba las mandíbulas de Laurie, aquellos filosos dientes que amenazaban con hundirse en su garganta, con la otra busco hasta hallar el cuchillo detrás de él, el chillido del dálmata alerto al otro pues Carlos logro empujar su chuchilla hasta la empuñadura contra el estómago del animal hasta matarlo, sin perder tiempo saco el cuerpo del animal lejos de él asqueado por la sangre impura que lo ensuciaba.

El segundo Dálmata se abalanzo de inmediato pero Carlos estaba preparado, tomo el bate aquel que había sido alejado de su mano tras el primer ataque y golpeo al animal en el aire hasta aventarlo contra la pared, se acercó entonces limpiando la sangre que emanaba de su rostro, los rasguños que Laurie logro hacerle en el gruñendo al notarlo.

-Has sido un chico malo Frieda – llamo al animal que luchaba por respirar tras el golpe – tanto tu como Laurie – y tras decir eso golpeo sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento la cabeza del animal matándole al instante.

Se acercó entonces hasta donde estaba Jay quien aún seguía intentando llegar al cuarto de su niña aquella que presenciaba todo en silencio jadeando únicamente al ver morir a sus amigos caninos.

-Aún no hemos terminado cariño – sonrió mirando a su niña, levanto entonces su bate y golpeo con fuerza la espalda de su víctima, lo hizo de nuevo mientras Jay escupía sangre ante su inevitable deceso – Lotty vuelve a la cama – el llamado de su nombre la sobresalto pues la pequeña tenía la mirada fija en Jay, en su padre que moría a cada minuto frente a sus ojos – ¡Charlotte! – llamo con voz firme haciendo que la niña al fin se moviera para cerrar entrar a la habitación y entrecerrar la puerta Carlos se agacho sobre la espalda de Jay, sus piernas una a cada lado de esta, levanto entonces la cabeza del moreno sintiendo su respiración dificultosa, sosteniéndole con firmeza de los hermosos cabellos que tanto amo – no vas a alejarla de mi Jay - levanto el filo de su cuchilla contra su cuello amenazándole – no vas a quitarme mi familia – y tras decir esto corto su garganta sin contemplaciones.

Charlotte miro desde la rendija de su puerta como su padre asesinaba a sangre fría a Jay, ella no lloro, no hubo quejido alguno saliendo de su boca o lagrimas manchando sus mejillas, solo sorpresa, un sobresalto fue toda su reacción antes de correr a la cama y meterse entre las mantas al escuchar a su padre levantarse, Carlos no entro solo se acercó lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta.

Carlos suspiro cansado, miro el grotesco desastre de sangre en su amada casa perfecta y gruño, tal vez pateo un poco el cuerpo de Jay que seguía desangrándose solo por frustración, si Jay se hubiera quedado quieto no tendría tanto desastre que limpiar, dio otra patada pues si él no hubiera corrido sus hermosos dálmatas seguirían con vida.

Lo limpio todo, cada gota de sangre en un tiempo record, cubrió los cuerpos cada uno de ellos con las sabanas de su cama y coloco limpias en su cama, metió todo a la cajuela del auto listo para marcharse, no sin antes tomar lo necesario de Jay, su hermoso cabello para una colita nueva, la piel para un último recuerdo para aquellas chicas que tanto le ayudaron, lo necesario para advertir al rey de no buscarle.

Limpio el sótano guardando solo lo necesario en una pequeña valija lo demás lo tiraría en el camino, cuando hubo terminado fue a despertar a su hija, la cambio y alimento, recogió la maleta ya con ropa que mantenía de ellos tres y se metió al auto para un paseo de madrugada.

-¿Papi está muerto? – pregunto la niña abrasando a su muñeca favorita, cuando su padre le aviso que se irían de viaje ella tomo solo una – ¿él fue un chico malo?

-Quería separarme de ti cariño – Carlos miro a su niña por el retrovisor buscando cualquier signo de dolor pero aquella solo parecía curiosa – destruir nuestra familia no podía dejarle.

-¿Laurie y Frieda? – ladeo su cabeza.

-Ellos también se portaron mal, me atacaron y los perros malos deben ser castigados – sonrió en respuesta.

-¿Papi es una flor ahora? – volvió a preguntar luego de minutos de silencio jugando con su muñeca.

-Si lo es – asintió – será la primera de nuestro nuevo jardín – indico tras entrar en la carretera.

Ellos tenían un lugar, uno apartado donde Jay llevaba los cuerpos a enterrar para desaparecer evidencia, Carlos siempre lo llamo su jardín y cuando lotty empezó a entender que era lo que sucedía se limitó a explicar que los cuerpos eran flores, hermosas flores que debían ser plantadas, la niña lo acepto, así cuando ella hablara sobre ellos aún por accidente todo lo que salía de su boca era "Mi padre tiene un jardín de hermosas flores en medio del bosque", algo común en Auradon donde la naturaleza era parte de todos.

Condujo por varias horas, alejándose de su antiguo jardín, Carlos no iba a dejarlo ahí, no cuando debían alejarse lo más lejos posible, salir de la ciudad, por lo que Jay sería su primera flor en un nuevo jardín.

Enterraron a Jay a la tarde de ese nuevo día a sus pies colocaron a los dos dálmatas que fielmente lo habían protegido, cuando termino tomo solo la maleta de ropa y su maletín para después empujar el auto por una pendiente y verlo rodar hasta chocar y explotar en mil pedazos, Carlos coloco el medallón de Jay en su hija, aquel que los hacia invisibles a simple vista, pues nadie recordaría realmente sus rostros.

Cuando examinaron la casa no encontraron nada, el sótano estaba vacio lleno de cajas basura como cualquier sótano pero vacio de instrumentos de tortura, incluso el polvo podía verse en estas, las paredes seguían impecables y las camas tendidas, la ropa en su lugar, los juguetes, ningún plato sucio o faltante, ellos simplemente se evaporaron en el aire.

* * *

Mal estaba furiosa en cuanto reconoció aquel cabello en los pinceles la ira combinada con el dolor se apodero de ella, su mejor amigo Jay estaba muerto, el chico que había cuidado su espalda, aquel que sonreía y asentía ante cada estupidez suya, quien nunca titubeo en seguirla, su amado Jay estaba muerto.

Todo Auradon recuerda ese día, el trágico día en que una nube negra empezó a formarse sobre el castillo del rey, donde aquella tormenta de rayos y relámpagos duro por días, donde el pánico se extendió por el reino pues nadie comprendía el dolor de la reina.

Ni siquiera su pequeño fue capaz de acercársele esos días, Mal entro en un estado de ira y rabia constante encerrada en su habitación nadie se atrevía a entrar a molestarle un sirviente lo intento realmente solo hacia su trabajo llevar comida a la reina luego de su reclusión, el casi muere.

Aquel sirviente vivió a penas para contar como la reina le había mirada con esos ojos que le helaron los huesos, el cómo uso su magia para azotarlo contra una pared gruñendo al ser molestada, él como la magia de esta le golpeaba en olas de dagas afiladas contra su suave piel, el casi no sobrevive, solo Evie podía acercarse a ella en ese momento y fue gracias a esta que el sobrevivió.

Evie había llegado de inmediato, cuando el estuche con la piel cayó en sus manos ella corrió a ver a Mal, curiosamente fue ella el soporte de la chica cuyo corazón se rompía, Evie lloro, derramo lagrimas sosteniendo el paquete en sus manos negándose a admitir lo obvio, la princesita llego a los brazos de Mal para llorar sobre aquella confusión, porque simplemente no podía aceptar que Jay estuviera muerto.

Recuerda exactamente como paso, él como aquella mujer solo le sostuvo sin expresión alguna, como se veía tan serena y tranquila su estoico rostro manteniéndose siempre, Evie la maldijo, le empujo y recrimino por su frio y helado corazón, por no sentir nada ante la muerte de Jay cuando ella menciono esas palabras fue que el infierno se desato.

Evie jamás debió decirlo en voz alta, poner en palabras lo que era obvio para todos, ella jamás debió aceptar que Jay estaba muerto y que seguramente Carlos lo había matado, porque entonces el estoico rostro de Mal se había deformado en una mueca horrenda de desesperación, la joven reina dejo de abrazarle levanto sus manos hasta su cabeza y sosteniéndola lanzo el grito más ensordecedor que estremeció el castillo hasta sus cimientos, ella grito con fuerza rompiendo uno a uno los grandes vitrales del palacio, el dolor plasmado lleno de agonía se transformó en la nube negra que lo cubrió todo, Auradon quedo cubierto en su mayoría por la nube de dolor de la reina.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron secos, ni una lagrima derramo pero su dolor era palpable, Mal grito llena de desesperación golpeando con su magia a todo aquel que intentara acercársele, empujo a Evie hasta el otro lado de la habitación, a Ben que al escucharle llego en su auxilio casi matándole de igual manera.

La reina solo logro calmarse porque su pequeño niño lloro por ella, ese pequeño que lloraba al ser empujado por la magia, solo así paro, cayó de rodillas dejando de empujar la magia como una barrera pero se negó a tomar al niño en brazos, por primera vez en su vida Mal llamo a una sirvienta para cuidar de su hijo, ni siquiera espero a tranquilizarse levanto a Ben con una mano y lo obligo a ir a buscar a la casa, en el camino ella parecía tranquila pero tanto el rey como Evie sabían que estaba al límite de explotar nuevamente.

La nube en sus cabezas lo demostraba pues la tormenta eléctrica se desataba, no encontraron nada las pares estaba vacías, todo en perfecto orden todo parecía tan limpio que podían jurar que ellos había salidos solo unas horas, ella lanzo otro hechizo uno para revelar los secretos para ver qué era lo que sucedió en esas paredes horas antes y frente a sus ojos como una película de horror miraron los fantasmas, las memorias de lo que fue los últimos minutos de vida de Jay.

La princesa cerró los ojos, Evie simplemente no pudo soportar cuando, Jay salió ella se abrazó al rey que la sostuvo para evitar que siguiera mirando, Mal nunca aparto los ojos de tal recuerdo y ante cada golpe, ante cada risa del pecoso la nube negra se hacía más grande.

La reina había tenido suficiente, uso su magia toda la que tenía disponible, ni siquiera le importo que fuera magia negra uso todo recurso a su disposición incluso la varita del hada madrina para encontrarlo, para destruir al bastardo que arrebato la vida de su amado Jay y fue completamente inútil.

Ella les había dado la forma perfecta para evadirlos a todos, para mantenerse ocultos sin ser detectados, mientras aquellos dos llevaran los collares puestos ninguno podía ser encontrado por Mal, ella mismo les dio los medios para evitarle, la culpa entonces se unió al mar de emoción dentro de ella y así fue como se aisló.

La primera semana fue la peor todos en el castillo le temían, Evie al ser la única que no salía lastimada era la escogida para llevarle comida, Ben suplicante en su puerta le pedía reaccionar, su hijo amado no dejo de llorar.

La segunda semana el pueblo de Auradon empezó a temer, la tormenta en sus cabezas parecía no detenerse y pidieron una solución, su bondadoso rey solo pudo negar y hablar del gran dolor en el corazón de la reina ante una perdida, pero Mal nunca lloro.

La tercera semana Ben se había resignado a jamás volver a ver a su esposa estaba casi seguro que consumiría el mundo en la oscuridad cuando un pequeño paquete llego, ni siquiera se podía llamar paquete, un sobre más bien dirigido a la reina.

Un pañuelo blanco era todo lo que contenía.

Un mensaje.

Una burla.

Mal grito nuevamente estrujando el pañuelo entre sus manos al reconocer el mensaje lanzando una nueva ola de magia que lastimo a todo habitante del castillo incluso a su propio hijo fue esto lo que le hizo entrar en razón pues el niño fue alcanzado por la magia explosiva y golpeado casi de muerte.

Tres semanas después la nube negra término por evaporarse la amada reina volvió a criar a su hijo ignorando deliberadamente el índice de desapariciones del reino.

Carlos había reído cuando comenzó a ver la nube negra sobre castillo, el rio con fuerza frente a su pequeña niña que no entendía lo sucedido pues su padre solo reía ante la inminente desgracia.

-Mal tan dramática como siempre – murmuro a su pequeña niña que mira asustada la nube negra – tan sensible – se burló con una brillante sonrisa – debería secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo – dijo para sí ocurriéndosele una idea.

Aquel joven envió el pañuelo semanas después tras ver que la hada no se calmaba, una broma, una burla a la que le que dio el poder de ocultarse, con un simple pañuelo blanco Carlos se burló de la reina.

Mal dejo de buscarle, no quiso saber dónde estaba Jay, si había sido sepultado o Carlos se limitó a alimentar las fieras del bosque con su carne, ella no estaba lista para esa información por lo que nunca pidió, ella nunca pudo superar la muerte de Jay, Carlos nunca le dejo olvidar pues cada año como un reloj aquellos chicos recibían un nuevo regalo.

Uno era en sus cumpleaños, algo hermoso y bien hecho, una obra de arte para ellos, el segundo siempre en el cumpleaños de Jay esos días una nube negra relampagueante cubría el castillo del rey, aquella nube que era vista desde donde Carlos reía con verdadera diversión por aquella reacción.

Mal juro que si miraba a Carlos de nuevo lo destrozaría con sus propias manos.

No tuvo que preocuparse por eso, alguien más lo hizo por ella.

* * *

En algún momento Lotty volvió a hacer preguntas, a querer saber porque su padre hacia lo que hacía, Carlos le explico con mucha emoción como todas esas personas eran malvadas y merecían la muerte con el tiempo la pequeña niña ayudo también.

Atraía a las personas ante una niña perdida y cuanto ella tuvo suficiente edad las sedujo para llevarlas a su padre, años pasaron entonces donde jamás fueron atrapados, donde vivieron viajando para seguir con su obsesión.

Había fechas especiales, días en lo que no podían evitar su tradición, en aquel momento Carlos señalaría a una chica y Lotty simplemente la atraería a ellos, Carlos la mataría frente a los ojos de su hija y procedería a cortar su piel o cabello y enseñarle a Lotty su arte, esos días conducían directo al jardín de Jay y terminaban por enterrar a la nueva víctima a su alrededor.

Carlos lo llamaba su regalo de cumpleaños, pues Jay siempre fue popular entre las mujeres, solía bromear diciendo algo sobre estar cumpliendo su sueño de estas rodeado de mujeres hermosas, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara.

Aquel día no fue la excepción solo que estaba vez Lotty escogió, la chica era inocente no había justicia en matarle pero su niña le miro con sus enormes ojos y pidió llevarle ese hermoso regalo a Jay por lo que acepto, la llevaron viva incluso y cuando ella señaló a un lado de Jay, Carlos se limitó a cavar la tumba donde el regalo de su hija permanecería por siempre.

Carlos debió esperarlo, ver detrás de la fachada de su niña que sonreía feliz por el cumple años de su padre como siempre Carlos se limitaba a decir sobre el hermosos regalo de ese día, una inocente victima que le haría compañía.

-Hey Papá te he dicho que tienes un hermoso cabello – la voz de su niña le hizo detenerse en seco, las palabras exactas le tomaron por sorpresa pues de inmediato dejando la pala se giró.

-¿Lotty? – llamo el nombre de la niña, frente a él el cañón de una pistola le apuntaba, el arma que no sabía pertenecía a su hija.

-No luzcas tan sorprendido – ella inclino la cabeza con inocencia- sabias que esto pasaría.

-Si, solo esperaba tener más tiempo – una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de Carlos una llena de orgullo - vamos nena has sentir orgulloso a papá – extendió los brazos sin dejarla de mirar fijamente.

-No estoy haciendo esto por ti – murmuro molesta lista para disparar.

-Quieres vengar a Jay tan honorable como el – se burló su padre mirando el lugar de descanso de él.

-Te equivocas quiero darle el mejor regalo – su sonrisa regreso a sus labios.

-Con un arma – frunció la nariz molesto - creí enseñarte mejor que eso.

-Lo hiciste pero hay algo hermoso del arma – volvió a inclinar la cabeza con inocencia - cuando te dispare tus sesos adornaran tu tumba, igual que las paredes en casa – recordó dejándole saber que ella fue testigo del momento exacto en que mato a Jay.

-Un desperdicio de material – desestimo apropósito la muerte de Jay haciéndole enfadar más.

-Descuida no lo hará – sonrió - porque voy a darte en el corazón – apunto entonces al pecho de su padre cambiando de opinión de inmediato - es una pena padre – suspiro notando como Carlos seguía sonriendo, porque había logrado su cometido hacerla igual a él, llevarla a la locura que compartían en la familia - pero papi siempre fue mi favorito – termino viendo como la sonrisa en el rostro de Carlos se deformaba.

Un disparo tomo la vida de Carlos De Vil, una bala termino con el asesino serial más famosos de Auradon, aquel que cayó muerto lleno de rabia, pues Jay el maldito bastardo había logrado su cometido aun después de muerto le arrebato a su hija, logro alejarle de él y eso era peor que la muerte para Carlos.

-Deja de llorar – gruño la chica mientras apaleaba la tierra que cubriría la tumba de su padre, pues aquella chica aún viva sollozaba en el suelo ante la discusión que escucho – no voy a matarte – siguió murmurando – pero ya cállate – amenazo.

Se aseguró de tomar un único recuerdo de su padre, lo necesario para mandar un último mensaje, sonriendo se despidió de ambos y de mala gana llevo nuevamente a la chica al auto, cumplió su promesa le dejo ir, la abandono en una calle cerca de la policía para que estuviera segura no sin antes amenazarle con matarle si decía algo, ella nunca hablo y Lotty la dejo vivir a cambio.

Pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a continuar con las tonterías de su padre, con esa colección tan rara no, ella tomo todos y cada uno de los trofeos, las colitas de cabello, las prendas de piel todo lo que su padre conservaba y las quemo en el bosque, una gran hoguera las consumió en cenizas.

Solo conservo dos, una tenía los cabellos chocolates, la segunda era nueva y de cabellos blancos con raíces negras, meses después en el cumpleaños de Carlos De Vil nuevo regalos llegaron en manos de aquellos tres seres.

Un cuaderno completamente forrado de piel, aquél que Mal casi arroja al fuego como hacía con cada nuevo regalo, hasta que lo noto, pecas, el patrón de pecas inconfundibles que había visto antes, confundida no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más pues la llamada de Ben le dejo sin palabras, en sus manos de igual manera en un paquete sin nombre este sacaba una billetera aquella que hacia juego con los mismos patrones y relieves que la anterior, aquella que hacia juego con la de Jay solo que esta era pálida y con pecas.

Evie llego después en sus manos el cepillo más hermosos de todos, de plata con detalles en rubís sus cerdas eran blancas con raíces negras, ella llego llorando preguntándose qué significaba aquello.

"Solo una cosa" dijo Mal "La locura había sido contenida"

Nunca más volvieron a recibir ningún regalo, las muertes pararon después de eso.

* * *

-Les eh traído un regalo –murmuro la joven dejando entre las tumbas sin lapida una pequeña caja - y a presentarle a sus nietos – suspiro después de un rato, en sus brazos un pequeño niño de rubios rizos y piel aterciopelada libres de pecas, de ojos color verde se aferraba a su madre de su cintura colgaba una colita aquella de cabellos chocolates.

Aferrada a sus faldas una pequeña de largos y lacios cabellos chocolates, de piel morena y ojos color verde fruncía su nariz ante los montículos de tierra en su cintura la colita de cabellos blancos y raíces negras aferrada a su cintura.

-Mis hijos - sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la niña – y sorpresa de Damián, fue complicado- confeso casi escuchando las voces de Jay regañándole –voy a decirle… pronto – termino para alejarse de ahí.

Charlotte había querido ver a su familia, aquella que tuvo que abandonar cuando su padre decidió llevarla de viaje por todo Auradon para continuar su arte, pero ante el temor de ser despreciada por estos espero, en el cumpleaños del príncipe el numero 18 fue que reunió el valor suficiente, después de todo lo sucedido Ben cambio la tradición, decidió que un joven de 16 años no podía tomar decisiones claras, no podía ser un rey adecuado, no cuando el fiasco de su decreto trajo tanto mal al reino, por lo que cambio la fecha dejaría que su hijo madurara y a los 20 años lo coronarían.

El su lugar celebraban en gran fiesta, ese año no fue diferente, Charlotte ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarse con el medallón, alació sus rizos y pinto su rostro hasta hacerse irreconocible, se dejó envolver con la multitud y mezclo entre la realeza que ya no la conocía, vio a su tía Evie acariciando su vientre con un futuro niño, vio a la reina Mal gruñendo a los presentes por no seguir sus órdenes, vio al rey Ben saludar cortésmente.

Damián fue una total sorpresa, pues de aquél niño pequeño solo quedó el recuerdo, un joven apuesto, un príncipe la recibió con elegancia, bailaron toda la noche, sin saber que las chispas del amor volaron de inmediato, en cuanto se dio cuenta ya estaban besándose dentro de un armario, aquello fue rápido, pasional, irracional, totalmente irresponsable y sin embargo fue lo mejor de sus vidas, ella le dejo al amanecer sin siquiera decir su nombre, rompiendo el corazón del príncipe.

La busco, igual que a cenicienta la busco sin parar, proclamo su amor por cada rincón del reino animándola a salir más ella no quiso, no cuando todo debía ser un error, no cuando ella fue la causante de la muerte de sus padres, no cuando ella era una de Vil.

Con el tiempo dio a luz a un par de gemelos, los hijos del rey los crio lo mejor que pudo, hasta que descubrió que el ahora Rey se casaría pues se veía obligado, empujado a un matrimonio por conveniencia, una última suplica, un último llamado, aquél rey pidió a su amada revelarse o seria atado a otro ser sin amor.

Charlotte no pudo más y se presentó ante el hombre que amaba aquel que la acepto con los brazos abiertos al igual que a sus hijos.

Eso a la reina no le gusto, pues frente a ella tenía a la asesina de Carlos De Vil.

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar la luz del pasillo aquellos que siempre estaban iluminados en el castillo, donde los guardias rondaban cada cierto tiempo, aquella menuda figura se adentró entonces trepando por un lado de la cama hasta llegar a la altura del príncipe.

-Johari – murmuro el chico recostada en esa inmersa cama con doseles – ¿no puedes dormir? – pregunto cauteloso, aquella chica simplemente le miró fijamente para proceder a subirse a la cama hasta quedar sentada en el regazo de su hermano mayor.

-Lizzy no me agrada- frunció la nariz la niña dejándose caer en el pecho debajo de ella, utilizando sus brazos como almohada – no puedes casarte con ella Charles.

-Casandra tampoco te agrado – respondió el acomodando un pequeño mechón chocolate que cubría su rostro – ni ninguna de las otras.

-Es porque no son buenas para ti – haciendo un puchero se quejó molesta por la mala decisión de su hermano ante sus novias – ninguna lo es.

-Debo casarme, tener una reina – suspiro el príncipe ya acostumbrado a las palabras de su hermana – continuar la sangre.

-Yo voy a ser tu reina – sonrió inocente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – acaricio su mejilla llegando a sus labios donde con su pulgar delineo estos muy lentamente sin apartar la mirada de ellos – no puedo casarme con mi hermana.

-Eider es la mejor opción entonces – concedió ella mirándole desde sus largas pestañas de forma total inocente, abriendo los labios ante el toque de su hermano saco entonces su lengua para lamer el pulgar y después besarlo con ternura.

-Ella es nuestra prima – suspiro cerrando los ojos alejando sus dedos de la piel canela de su hermana, recordándose el parentesco con ella.

-No de sangre – sonrió victoriosa al ver la reacción de su hermano aquella duda que había empezado a sembrar - a tía Evie le encantara – se levantó entonces desde donde estaba recostada para tronar su cuello moviendo sus hombros, sus manos vagaron por el camisón del pecho de su hermano – no puedo esperar a que te conviertas en Rey – susurro ella dejándose caer al otro lado de la cama y abrazar su cuerpo con fuerza – y ejecutar a madre – sonrió como si aquello fuera algo completamente normal, su hermano solo asintió en la oscuridad abrazando a su pequeña hermana - a que el reino este bajo nuestros pies – termino con aquel brillo de ojos verdes, el símbolo de su magia.

-El trono ya te pertenece Johari – señalo el – el reino, la magia, yo - beso su frente con dulzura, con amor – todo es tuyo.

Y se quedaron ahí, abrazados en total silencio hasta que rindieron al sueño, ella murmurando lo hermoso que era el cabello de su madre y el acariciando la espalda del ser que más amaba, ambos chicos guardaban celosamente aquéllas dos colitas, Charles como un recordatorio del amor puro que su abuelo tuvo, de aquel que amo con tanta pasión hasta ser su perdición, Johari como un tributo a aquel cuya arte fue preservada en los periódicos, en los registros policiacos, en honor al único que había logrado hacer caer a Auradon a sus pies en el miedo y temor.

Carlos de Vil aquel niño villano del que jamás dudaron seria aquel que causaría la caída de ese gran reino, pues Johari se encargaría de terminar lo que su amado abuelo comenzó.

Aun después de tanto años no eran del todo aceptados, los hijos del rey nacidos fuera del matrimonio, los bastardos que de la noche a la mañana ya eran príncipes herederos, Johari se había logrado ganar el cariño de la gente, Charles no tanto, pues donde ella era cálida como sol, de resplandeciente sonrisa y dulces modales, él era ermitaño, callado y sin ningún interés en hablarle a nadie más que su hermana menor.

Muchos lamentaban el hecho de que el trono seria para él, el primogénito del rey, el chico cuya mirada causaba tanto miedo como lo hizo maléfica en sus años dorados, muchos temían que al ascender al trono este callera en total desgracia, que las sombras de la desesperanza cubrirían al reino, ellos no entendían, que no era de él quien debían preocuparse, pues debajo de aquella sonrisa angelical, de aquella que brilla como el sol, la hija menor del rey, la favorita del reino escondía debajo de una mueca de inocencia toda la locura de un De Vil.

Para ella su hermano solo era una mascota bien entrenada, aquel que se aseguró de aislarlo del mundo, que le hizo creer que solo ella lo amaba, Johari no podía esperar a que su hermano asumiera el trono y desatar la locura, ella tenía lo mejor de todos, la elegancia de un De Vil y la magia de Maléfica.

El reino estaba a su merced, después de todo ni la gran reina Mal pudo detenerla aun cuando era solo una niña, y el antiguo rey Ben solo lamentaba su perdida, en cuanto a Evie, ella vivía bajo la ilusión de su familia perfecta nunca se pondría en su contra y si así fuera, bueno la varita ya era suya, nada podía detenerle.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Carlos De Vil originalmente iba a tener dos secuaces dálmatas llamados "Laurie" y "Frieda" obviamente fue desechado, supongo que para que el miedo a los perros tuviera sentido, decidí retomar la idea para las mascotas de Carlos, siento que se vería divino con dálmatas a su cargo.**

 **Jay es literalmente un idiota enamorado, se obsesiono con un ideal, con la ilusión del amor de Carlos que simplemente no supo cuando parar, eso le llevo a la muerte.**

 **La escena de la muerte de Jay tenía que ponerla simplemente.**

 **Jay era el padre favorito de Lotty y Carlos lo odio al último por eso.**

 **Mal furioso por la muerte de Jay, estuvo a punto de destruir todo el reino para cazar a Carlos.**

 **Haciendo referencia a los nombres de Jay y Carlos sus nietos tienen nombres que empiezan con su misma letras, para seguir la tradición de llamarles parecido.**

 **Johari: significa Gema.**

 **Charles: es el francés de Carlos.**

 **Eider: Significa hermosa, es la hija de Evie.**

 **Bien este es el final, hasta aquí con la historia de Carlos siendo un total sicópata, la locura como saben es hereditaria, tal vez la hija de ambos no fue alcanzada por esta, ella no era buena realmente pero Jay logro meterle algo de conciencia y a diferencia de Carlos ella no gustaba de asesinar por lo que vengar la muerte de su padre debía suceder, su hija menor por otro lado, ella realmente era una de Vil.**

 **Gracias por haber leído, seguido esta historia o pasar a chismorrear.**

 **Una galleta para ustedes…**

 **Pero dejen sus chocolates aquí.**


End file.
